Card Captor Misty
by peonelopie4
Summary: Imagine Misty is a Card Captor and Ash as her rival, for now. Join them on a magical adventure with rivals, mystical creature, magic and crushes. Chapter 6 updated! I'm going to remake this soon!
1. A Rival!

Disclaimer- I do not own Card Captors and Pokemon. But, I do own this story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene was set in Cerulean city in the Kanto region beautiful place, the blue sky was perfect, the sun was bright.

From this view you can see a house and inside of one of the windows, is a third-teen year old girl with red hair sleeping peacefully, that red-head was Misty Kasumi Yawa she red hair the reach to her shoulders and cerulean eyes, in other words she is really pretty.

You see, Misty has a precious secret, that only her best friend knows it, she is the Card Captor. She has magical powers and her duty is to capture magical spirits and seal them into cards called Clow Cards with her pink Sealing Wand. The sealing wand had a red and white pokeball and wings on it, the stick was pink expect for the red gems on the bottom and under the pokeball.

There are fifty-two card and each have a special power, right now she just had windy, fly, shadow, silent, watery, jump, wood and rain, it was a start.

Toge-chan was the guardian beast of the seal, but right now she's in de-evolved form. Her name is Togepi but we call her Toge-san. Right now there isn't enough cards that's been collected when enough of cards had been collected then Toge-san would turn in her true form, Togetic.

"BEEEEEEEEEP!" Misty awoke from her slumber, do to the load and annoying sound from her alarm clock.

Misty had a dream that she saw someone that was in a costume while card were falling across the figure she thought it was her-self or someone else.

She took a shower, changed into her uniform and brushed her hair and decided to leave her hair down today and got her backpack with wings.

"Ja, Toge-san." Misty said to the sleeping mini beast in her bed and she put on her slippers and she left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Description of their uniforms:

The girl's school uniform has a black long-sleeved blouse with a white sailor bib and a red tie, and a red black stripe on the bib and tie. The back of the sailor bib is v shape, the skirt is white and also black shoes that are a cut away from the buckle and leave some white sock showing between the toe of there shoe and the buckle strap.

Same thing with the boys uniform expect the boy's have long black pants and had the school's symbol on the left pocket of their shirts and they wear regular black shoes that have black laces.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohayo, onii-chan." Misty said as she was making her way into the kitchen to get some cereal then stopped and said

"Ohayo, okaa-san." as she looked at the picture of her mother that was on the wall.

"Ohayo, runt." Her six-teen year old brother, James Kojiro Yawa replied. He had blue hair that was 2 inches lower than his ears and cerulean eyes like Misty. He has a secret to, he can see ghost and sprits and knows Misty's secret but Misty doesn't know and has at the table eating cereal.

'_That jerk!_' thought Misty as she went to her brother and stepped on his foot hard.

"OWW!" James screamed in pain, then said "You're going to break my foot, someday."

"That's, what I was going for," Misty muttered under breath.

"Hurry, Misty I'm going to meet Jessie and Butch." James reminded his little sister.

Jessie and Butch were James best friends since elementary, but James become friends with Jessie first so he closer to Jessie than Butch. Sometimes people assume that James and Jessie are a couple, they like each other but they deny it.

Misty has a tiny crush on James best friend, Butch and James knew. Butch has light aqua hair in a male model hair cut and violet-brown eyes. To Misty Butch was a hottie expect for his voice, but some people thought James was better looking. She and James took of there slippers off and put there shoes on and went outside.

Misty jumped on her jitensha and peddled to catch up to her onii-chan who was riding his skate board and was ahead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Description of High schools uniform:

James, boys school uniform was a light blue jacket with pockets and the left shirt pocket of the jacket has the schools symbol and a white T-shirt and a navy blue tie and pants and with dark blue socks that are 1 inches above the ankles with black shoes.

The girl's uniform are the same expect with a navy blue skirt and dark blue socks 1 inch above the knees with brown shoes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oy, James, Misty" Jessie greeted with happiness mostly to James as they met in front of Misty's school. Jessie had violet hair in a weird hair style and it was curled in the end and blue eyes.

"Took, you long enough." said Butch with impatient in his voice. "Morning, Misty" he said after he notice that Misty was staring at him. He smiled at her, but didn't notice her blush and a dreamy expression on her face. Butch had magic inside of him but he doesn't know either and his aura is not hidden and James felt something odd about him but still treated him like a normal person and also thinks because of Butch's magical powers, Misty was a crush on Butch.

Then he turned to his friends and they started walking to the school down the block with a wave.

Before, Misty walked into the main gates of her Middle School, and looked for her friends. James looked back to see if Misty was okay. Even if he is mean to her sometimes and calls her runt, he still loves her and worries that she might get hurt and he'll blame him-self because she's his one and only sister.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oy, there Misty!" Duplica called happily as she spotted her BBF since 3rd grade. Duplica had blue-green hair in two pig-tails and light brown eyes, she makes Misty's costumes and loves to film Misty with her video camera. "Ohayo, Duplica." replied

They chatted for a while until they realized they only had 2 minutes to get to class, and they did they only thing any normal third-teen year old would do if they were late for class they ran fast, which was hard since they had skirts on.

Misty didn't want to be late, it would have been the fourth time this week and she didn't want to get another detention and then had to tell her otou-san to sign it, though he probably won't be home again. He also worked late and left early that she barely sees him. Otou-san had redish-blonde hair and green eyes. They made it to class before the 2nd bell rang to get into class, and took there seats.

From the view of the front bored, Misty is sitting in the 2nd row of the back. Next to her has Duplica and in front of Duplica was Richie.

Two seats in front of Richie was Rudy, he has violet red hair and brown eyes and has a crush on Misty he's been trying to get, Misty go on a date with him since 5th grade but always fails, next to him was Brock. Casey was in the back with Sakura and Tracey was in the front with Brock and the rest of the seats were filled with other students.

"Ohayo, class" Sabrina-sensei said when she came in the classroom.

"Ohayo, Sabrina-sensei" replied the class at the same time.

"So, shounen!" said Misty's friend Brock in girl crazy mode as she stared at Sensei with hearts in his eyes.

Sensei heard what Brock said and blushed but was unnoticed by the class.

"Happy to see, all of you on time." she said while giving, Misty a 'look.' Misty signed and took out her notes for class, so did the rest of the class.

"Students please before we take notes down, I'd like to say we have a new student joining our class, let me introduce him." said sensei.

The whole classroom put there papers down and pencils, pens and anything that there holding fell on there desk.

"You can come in now." said Sensei as she mentioned to the door, which was knocked on a while ago and unnoticed by the class. Duplica got her camera ready, to film the new kid and caught the whole class and Misty as Misty waved at Duplica before looking at the door, Duplica did the same and waited for the new student to come in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Description of Ash:

The door opened and had everyone's attention. The door revealed to be a boy that had black spiky hair and chocolate brown eyes, a slight tan, and had one laid down z on each cheek of his face that meant that his face has slightly dirty and had the boys uniform on, in other words he's cute.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment he came in, he looked at Misty direction which cause Misty to stare back and cause Rudy's blood to boil. Misty felt something odd about him.

"This is Ashton Satoshi Ketchum," sensei introduced. "Ashton has just moved here from Pallet Town, I hope you treat him as you would like to treated or else." said as she sent glares to the class, which meant detention.

"I, prefer Ash." he said. "Ok, Ash. Now, where do I put you?" she looked around the room. "Oh, you can seat behind, Misty KasumiYawa. Ms. Yawaplease sit up."

Misty stood up and blushed for having sensei use her full name.

"Hello, my name Misty Kasumi Yawa, but call me Misty," Misty was holding her hand out to shake.

All Ash did has give her a glare and sat down in his seat. "Here's the deal, I know your name, you know mine, that's all we need to know." Ash said quietly but coldly while having his back towards her.

"Duplica put the video camera away or else", sensei said in a stern voice

"Gomen," said Duplica as she put her video camera away.

"Ms. Yawa, care to sit down or do you need a few more minutes?" questioned, Sabrina-sensei.

"Gomen, sensei" said Misty as she gave a bow and sat down.

As she sat down there was some laughs, giggles and chuckles, expect for Rudy who was glaring at Ash, and Misty heard Ash say baka.

After the introduction, the class started taking notes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, whatplace are we going to see after school?" said Misty while she played with her necklace, as they made there way to the cafeteria, glad they could get something to eat.

"Don't know." Replied Duplica

Just then up came Rudy with 2 movie tickets in his hands.

"Hey Misty, I'm going to the movies today, to watch Ultra Destruction." Rudy said with a hand behind his head.

"Ultra Destruction! I always wanted to see that one," exclaimed Misty

"Good, because I was wondering if you'd like to go with me, to see it?" questioned Rudy to Misty while blushing.

"Gomen, but today is girl's night-out," Misty apologized with a sweat drop then she smiled with her eyes closed, and then realized that was a good excuse, it was true but she could use it more often. (She smiled like in the cartoons nn )

"Yea, and only girl's can go." said Duplica while Misty just laughed quietly.

"Oh,… okay well, ja" said Rudy in a rejection as he left.

"Yeah!" Misty happily replied as she jumped up and down. Then stopped and said "You know, I kinda feel bad."

"Then, why don't you go out with him." said Duplica with a chuckle

"He a nice guy and all, but I don't like him in thatway." said Misty

Duplica just shrugged.

The two friends went to pick up there food, and got ready to eat. And they met up with Sakura, Tracey, Casey and Brock.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Description of Misty's friends:

Sakura has red violet hair in two pig-tails and blue eyes. Casey has a purple hair in two low pig-tails and has amber-eyes. They were wearing their girl school uniform, they on the cheerleading team along with Misty and other girls, Misty was team captain of the squad.

Tracey has black-brown hair held up with a bandana and black eyes. Brock has brown spiky hair and squinty eyes and has a tan and was girl crazy he was a crush on sensei, they were wearing there boys school uniform and are on the soccer team.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the field Ash took out his Lasin Board and said

"Source of Light with ancient spin,

Send Forth the Magic within,

Oracles of Gold, Wood, Fire, Earth,

Cloud, Wind, Rain and Electricity,

Force know my plight,

Release the Light!"

After Ash said those words the Lasin Board started to glow and went to Misty's direction

'_She has Clow cards, I can't believe that she's the stupid one, who broke the seal_,' thought Ash as he went to spy on Misty and her friends. I mean sure she was kinda ofpretty but she didn't look capable of being the Card Captor.

And he had to talk to this baka, to make sure she is the Card Captor, then if he's right. He'll take the Clow book and go back to his clan in Pallet Town.

He wished his clan was here in Cerulean City.

In all his life he was never Kanto, not even Pallet Town, and he came here by him-self with his butler. Wei, was his butler and looked after Ash since he was a little boy. Wei was the only person close to a family, but other than Wei, Ashwas all alone.

"Well, I guess, I have to talk to her to get the damn book." muttered, Ash as he made his way to Misty.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, we have keep on practicing, if we want toperform goodat FamilyRace's coming soon," said Misty as she was telling Sakura and Casey, her cheerleading team-mates.

"Yeah," replied Sakura and Casey.

Then, Ash came behind Misty and forced a smile.

"Misty?" said Ash as he put a hand in shoulder.

Misty turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder and at the sound of her name and saw Ash standing there.

"Yes?" Misty replied as she heard Duplica giggle and she saw Rudy glare at Ash from across the lunchroom.

"Do you mind if we can talk somewhere?" questioned Ash but sounded more like, a demand.

Misty turned her head back to look at her friends, Duplica just nodded and the rest just shrugged andTracey just kept eating his sand which.

Misty turned her head back at Ash and said "Okay," as she grad her things and followed Ash, outside behind the building were no one was in sight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duplica started walking in the direction that Ash took Misty in.

"Doko ey yuku, Duplica?" questioned Brock.

"I'm going to spy on them, I sortahave a bad feeling, see ya in a little bit." said Duplica as she walked away.

Brock and Tracey exchange looks and Sakura and Casey shook their heads at Duplica for being noisy.

Duplica kept on walking until they saw Ash and Misty talking and hid behind the boxes so she won't be seen and listen to there conversation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have something that belongs to me, and I want it back." said Ash as he's brown eyes stared into Misty's cerulean eyes.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." replied Misty nervously.

"Sure." Replied Ash sarcastically. He let his aura show, so she can understand what he meant,

Misty gasped as she saw powerful Ruby Red aura flare around him. It was so powerful, almost close to her's. At first Misty thought it was a Clow but he was too cute to be a magical spirit.

Misty tried explain butonly said "Toge-chan, choose me."

Ash just rolled his eyes "I'm the descendant of the Clow Reed and the Clow cards rightfully belong to my clan," Ash replied impatiently "Destiny says I have to collect the Clows and I'm not letting a baka, get in the way just because they broke the seal by accident."

'_But, how_?' Ash thought as he looked at her Rosy Pink aura it looked stronger than his and she didn't even about the Clow cards until now.

Ash thought it wasn't fair at all. He's been training his whole life for this moment to capture the Clows and this girl accidentally opens the book and takes it away from him. He doesn't know why the beast chose her, she doesn't look worthy to him.

His mom sent him here to help the Card Captor but Ash thought it would be easier if he just took it and collect the rest on his own.

Ash thinks he deserve the Clow cards not her. He trained, he's life to become strong and even spent he's childhood in solitude and now it seem it was all for nothing.

"No," Misty said with seriousness in her voice. "I promised, Togetic."

"Togetic? how do you know the guardian?" asked Ash

"He's the one who put me to be a Card Captor." Said Misty

"Whatever, he would never would let a kid, like you be a Card Captor," said Ash

"Oy" she said with an annoyed voice "I'm a good card captor," she said with a little anger.

"Oh, yea how many cards do you have?" ask Ash but he already knew the answer

"Uh…. eight." said Misty with a sweat drop.

"Exactly, give it to me," Ash said with anger in his voice. "NOW!" he added as his eyes turned red like his aura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While this was happening James, Jessie and Butch were out of school because he had a bad feeling and told Jessie and Butch and they wanted to came so they just pretended to be sick so they can get out of school.

He was about to pass Misty's school, but he heard screaming voices and saw his sister and a kid were the ones screaming. So then James jumped over the gate and ran off to their direction to see what's wrong and to protect his sister, if he needed too, Butch then followed James example and jumped over the fence and has a little bit behind him, Jessie took long because she had a skirt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't do it Misty," Duplica said as she came out of her hiding place. "Toge-chan chose you not him." Said Duplica

"How many people exactly, know about the Clow cards?" he yelled at Misty.

Misty stopped to think and counted people in her head, there was: Duplica, the kid with the painting, a girl because of her cat and 2 kids in playground because of there dog she thinks James is starting to get suspicion and she thinks some people saw her flying last night.

"N-not many," Said Misty nervously as Ash was about to say something he was interrupted by a voice.

"Misty!" a voice screamed from a distance, Misty turned her head to see who it was and it was James and Butch and Jessie. Butch and Jessie were a little behind.

"James, Jessie, Butch?" said a confused Misty

"Misty! Are you okay?" said James as he came closer and glared at Ash who glared at the people who arrived.

"Oy punk, are messing with my sister?" James replied angrily.

"If you are you, better leave Misty alone!" yelled James, Butch and Jessie are almost close to their location.

"Nope, were just having a disagreement." Ash replied with a 'leave' tone. But James didn't move at all. Ash noticed he wasn't gonna go, so Ash began to walk towards Misty.

Ash stepped closer to Misty which cause her to blush from being to close and whispered in her ear "If the world is half destroyed, and then people realize it, it'll be all your faul y-," Ash was gonna say more but a voice called out.

"What's with all the yelling?" yelled Butch as he and Jessie came closer. WhenButch came closer in view, with Jessie who was 4 feet behind him, Ash blushed and ran away.

"Well, look's like, I made a new friend." Misty said sarcastically as she watched Ash run away.

"Misty are you okay, did that boy do anything to you?" said a worried James.

"Arigatou, onii-chan, Butch and Jessie but I'm okay what are you guys doing out of school?" asked Misty with a hint of curious in her voice.

"Oh, uh…. we didn't feel really good so we decided to go home." James lied and sweatdrop.

"Uh, Yeah that's it." Said Jessie and Butch with a sweatdrop

"Oh! Okay, go home and some rest." Said Misty

"Uh, yea, see at home, bye and be careful, runt." said James as he walked away.

"Bye Misty, Duplica!" said Jessie and Butch

" Bye!" said Duplica with a wave

"Oy, James your so mean, and I will, get some rest, bye guys and arigatou!" Misty said as she waved to her brother and his friendsandthen sheturned to the direction Ash went.

"Ash is such a jerk!" said Duplica

"Gomen, Duplica, were going to have to cancel the mall trip," Misty apologized with a small bow.

"Nah, it's alright, I think Clow Cards are more important than the mall?" asked Duplica with a smile.

"Arigatou, Duplica." said Misty as she smiled with her eyes closed. (When I write and write that her eyes are close I mean nn.)

Then, they went back to the cafeteria and joined their friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on, the bell rang school was over! nn

After saying good-bye's to their friends, Misty and Duplica make their way home but then a lightning comes out of no where and there is no rain, Misty and Duplica take cover under the Dolphin theme park.

"I wonder why, lightning is just appearing out of no where?" asked Misty

"Yea, me too, let's stay under here until it clears up." said Duplica. Misty just nodded in response.

A few seconds past and the thunder cleared up, which was odd and they walked down the street. They stopped at Misty house.

"Bye Misty." said Duplica as she kept walking down the street.

"Bye Duplica, Arigatou!" Misty yelled, then got the keys from her bag and opened her door. Misty opened the door and looked around.

'_Nobody's home, James must be at work, but he's sick_' Misty thought as she took of her shoes and put her bear slippers on and put her things on couch.

Misty slowly made her way to the kitchen and made some tea then realized '_I have to Togepi-san, what happened at school today'_ she thought as she went up stairs with two cups of tea in her hands.

She opened the door to her room and saw Toge-san on her bed as a stuffed toy and he instantly greeted her and took a tea from her hand.

After they said their greetings, Misty told him what happened at school and Toge-chan stared at her as she told the story. When Misty finish talking, and Toge-san finish drinking his tea, he told Misty he knew Ash, which shocked Misty.

"But how do know Ash?" Misty asked Toge-chan.

"Well, I don't know him exactly, but I know about the Clow Reed, his clan." She explained

"Can you tell me about his clan?" questioned Misty

"I suppose, I can tell you about his clan. But no interruptions okay?" said Toge-chan. Misty just nodded her headfast.

"Clow Reed is a long line of magicians, I suppose this Ash is the descendent of the Clow Reed. The clan of the Clow Reed is creator of the Clow Cards. Each descendent has to do magic training starting at very young age in order for their magic and physical strength to get stronger. They have their own magical items such as the Lasin Board that can locate cards and people and tells you the future, that's how he knows you're the Card Captor, but who the hell those that kid think he is, beside being the descendant of the Clow Reed." When Toge-san was done explaining, Misty was in deep thought, before Toge-chan can if she is okay, but was interrupted by lightning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty got a cell phone from Duplica mother's company for free, there rich and Duplica wanted us to have them. Misty got a rosy pink cell because that's her favorite color. Duplica got a light violet-purple one, that's her color.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty saw a white lightning and felt the presence of a Clow Card, north.

"Hey, Toge-chan, I feel the presence of a cl-" but was interrupted by a ring tone.

Misty picked up her cell phone and said "Moshi, Moshi,"

"Misty!" Came a voice on the other end of the line.

"Duplica, what's wrong?" Misty asked worriedly

"Just wanted to call and make sure your okay, the lightning is starting up again." said Duplica.

"That's no ordinary lightning." Said Togepi

"I knew it, Duplica it's a Clow Card, it's coming from the Cerulean Park." Replied Misty

"Okay, I'll meet you at the Park, you can change into your costume there, oh Misty you'll look so kawaii in your costume," said Duplica.

"Uh… ne, Ja." Misty said nervously with a sweatdrop

"Ja." replied Duplica. With that they hung up and Misty put her shoes on and closed the door and went outside, to meet her friend at the Park.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There at the Parkwas Misty dressed in a cat costume and Duplica was looking proud at her work and was filming Misty's every move, as she twirled around in her .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty's costume is made of rubber to protect her from lightning and it's mainly black and pink and resembles a Cat, the headband features are two cat ears black on the back and pink on the inner front. A large bell is placed like a pendent at the base at Misty's neck and another pair at the tips of the bows tails on the back of the skirt. The outfit mostly has ruffles, Misty body is mostly covered by a sleek body suit of black, and over it is placed by a large pink ruffled dress. A pair of pink twin ruffles made as a second sleeve which reaches to her shoulders and its cut down to her waist, the skirt is same material as the sleeves and it layered to give the costume a cute look. The first layer is very soft, light pink and second is balancing black, third is dark pink. In the back of the outfit there is a massive dark pink bow which ties at the waist. Just below the skirts is a long black feminine tail for the cat's tail. There are matching shoes, there are mid calf length boots whose color repeats the dark pink and black on the dress, the upper boot is dark pink and buttons up at the side with dark pink buttons. The lower portion, that's covering the foot itself, is black and she has her hair down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Misty you look so kawaii in your outfit, doesn't she, Toge-san!" Duplica said as she jumped up and down with her eyes closed.( nn)

"Yea!" Toge-san said.

"Aw, arigatou guys," Misty said with a tiny blush on her face and embarrassment in her voice.

"Misty, you shouldn't blush you're a Card Captor now," said Toge-san

"Misty, I think you better hurry up and catch the clow before Ash gets here." said Dulplica

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne," she said as she took her necklace off and put it between her hands but her hands didn't touch the key, she put her arms forward and it started floating, then she removed her hands then she put her arms up, then down and it started glowing and she spread her arms and a yellow circle started to form under she put her arms up once more then forward, as she did this she said

"O' Key of Clow,

Power of Magic,

Power of Light,

Surrender the Wand,

The Force Ignite,

Release!"

After those words were said, wind started to blow and the key started to turn and the key then turn into the sealing wand and began floating. Misty took a hold of the wand with one hand, then she twirled it around from hand, left to right and she struck a pose, she stopped twirling it and put it in a angle across her chest with two hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's see, I have to get close so, I'm using Fly!" said Misty

"Fly!" yelled Misty as she got the Fly card out of her secret pocket.

Then she winked and threw the card up while it spun around, under her was a yellow circle then she twirled the wand from hand to hand, then she grabbed it with two hands and then hit the card in the center, the circle started glowing and then two large winds appeared on the head of the wand.

Misty jumped on her wand and flew to the sky with Toge-san following.

"Be careful!" cried Duplica as Misty went higher and she kept in filming her .

"Don't worry!" Misty reassured her friend from high up in the sky.

Misty was about to attack, but the card attacked first and aimed at Misty.

"Watch out!" yelled Duplica.

Luckily Misty dogged by using the card jump, to small wings appeared on her boots and landed safely on ground.

"Misty, you must change the card to its original form!" shouted Toge-san over the lightning.

"But… I don't know how!" said a panicked Misty

"You really are a baka aren't you." said Ash as he came out behind the shadows with a smirk on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Description of Ash's costume:

Ash's costume is ceremonial, it represents the clan of the Clow Reed. He had a lined robe that has long sleeves, with a bell on both sleeves they also have a gold color for the out line of the sleeve's with a small lined pattern, that's orange. The material seems to be made out of 100 silk, the whole robe is mostly green, the collar of the robe was slightly opened was gold from the top. Under his robe he had white undergarments a shirt and pants. He has a symbol on his chest that is oval and its black with a white symbol and the outline of the oval is gold and it was hand-painted, the oval was mostly covered with a orange waist band. The back of his robe is asymmetrical with a thinner strip of orange fabric down the center of the back and front, the front has the ying-yang symbol with gold outline he has a sword in his back that is held by the orange waist band and has green battle shoes, and last but not least he has he's distinctive hat which was green with an small orange pattern like his sleeves and on the sides of his head there'sruby gems.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oy, back off," said Misty

"I can't believe you don't how to return the card to it's true form." Ash said mocking Misty

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" she said with rage

"Oh, see you have a temper." he said with a smirk

"Ash you better leave, we were here first!" yelled Duplica.

"Oh yea, what are you gonna do about it?" said Ash with an hauntingvoice

"Stop it!" yelled Misty who had enough

"Misty first you have-" Toge-san started but was interrupted,

"To turn it to its true form, obviously." said Ash like that was the most stupidest thing and smirked.

"Grr, you didn't let me finish!" screamed Toge-san said angrily,

Ash ignored the creature that wasunknown to him.

Misty gave a blank look and asked "How?"

"Okay, let me do it," said Ash with a sign as he got his sword from behind his back then he got a orange piece of paper with Chinese writing.

With curiosity Misty asked "What's that?"

"These are my Incantations." replied Ash

"What do they do?" asked Misty

"It helps me capture clow cards" replied Ash in a coldly/ annoyed voice.

'_Shesh and I thought he was starting to be nice, now I have an rival instead of a friend, well I guess I do ask a lot of questions_' thought Misty with a sweat drop.

Ash got his sword and Incantations he put his sword in one hand and his incantations in the other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash said "Now, element, lighting!" Then Ash threw his incantation forward and it stayed in the air he got his sword, then he got his sword and Incantation. His incantation were still in the air then got his sword put it flat, then he put the sword behind the incantation and against it, then he said his binding

"Force know my plight,

Release the light!

Lightning!"

Then after he said those words, strikes of lightning came out of the incantation, then lighting hit the sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow!" said Misty in a awe voice.

"Hey, you're not suppose to be amazed!" yelledToge-san

"But that wa-" started Misty

But she was interrupted when suddenly, a yellow beast came down to the ground from the sky and roared loudly. The roaring beast is mostly yellow has two black stripes on each leg and on his black. He was a black mask on his forehead and a blue lower mask covering his upper mouth. He has red eyes and sharp claws and on his back, he has purple puffy fur and has a blue zigzag tail with a spat at the end of the tail, there static all over the beast.

"Raikou," Toge-san whispered as he looked at the thunder beast.

"Wow!" said Duplica as she stared at Raikou and started filming him too.

Then Raikou a.k.a Thunder started attacking and Duplica ran to safety but was still filming then started to film Misty, while Misty, Toge-san and Ash doge the attacks as they thought of a plan.

"Misty, you need to weaken it, before you capture it," said Toge-san

"Hmm, I think I'll use Windy!" as she was about to summon it, she was interrupted by an annoyed voice.

"Hey stupid, Windy can't go against thunder," said Ash

"But Windy will restrain thunder…" began Misty while trying to doge the lighting with back-flips.

"You're gonna need a moon card. Do you have Shadow?" Ash asked cutting her off as he jumped out of the way before he got shocked.

"Yeah." replied Misty as she got on to his plan.

Ash started to put the plan to action and did his incantation of lightning once more to make a distraction.

Misty went behind Thunder and got the Shadow card out and Misty hit the card in the center with her sealing wand and said "Shadow, confine Thunder within!" after she said that a mystical spirit came out of the card and wrapped it self around Thunder.

Misty then yelled "Return to form that you were meant to be! Clow Card!" as Misty yelled she jumped and hit a invisible force field and then a card started to form and it glowed and then Thunder was forced inside of the card, after the card stopped glowing and Misty took a hold of the card in her hands. Misty stood there looking at the card that was in her hand, the card has orange with two stars and a sun at the top and it had a picture of Raikou and on the bottom was 'The Thunder' in print.

"Yeah!" said Toge-san

"You did it! And I got it all on tape! Oh, Misty you looked so Kawaii!" said Duplica as she ran to Misty with stars in her eyes

Misty left out a nervous laugh and a sweat drop as she stared at the starry eyed Duplica. Then she turned her head to Ash and said

"Thanks Ash" with a smile

"Whatever. Were going to be rivals from now onso you better not get used to it." Said Ash as he was about to turn to walk away. Then he turned around and pointed at Toge-san and asked "What's this thing?"

"Oh, this is Togepi, he become's Togetic but we call him Toge-san" said Misty as she put the guardian in her arms and showed it to Ash.

A look of shock comes to Ash's face then he stares at them for three seconds then he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Misty

"You expect me to believe…" started Ash

"No! don't make fun of her s-" yelled Misty and Duplica as they warned Ash, but they were interrupted by Ash.

"…this stuff animal is the mighty guardian of the Clow Cards?" finished Ash who was still laughing.

A look of hurt was on Toge-san face but was quickly replaced with anger **(Hey she's sensitive about her size)**

"Oy, who the hell do you think you are, kid?" yelled Toge-san

"Kid?" questioned Ash

"Yes! Kid, because your not even 15 years old" said Toge-san

"Well, at least I'm not a plush toy," said Ash with a smirk

"AHH! That's it!" yelled a rage Toge-san as she bit Ash's finger, hard.

"What the hell!" said Ash as he ran around in circles and tried to get the Togepi to stop biting his finger.

"Well this is the start of a good friend ship," Misty said sarcastically as she and Duplica watch Ash and Toge-san argue back and forth while Ash ran in circles with Toge-san biting his finger.

"Yeah!" said Duplica as giggled.

To be continued….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese Translations

Ja- See you Later!

Ohayo- Good Morning

Okaa-san- Mother

Onii-chan- brother

Jitensha- Bike-cycle

Oy- Hey

Otou-san-Father

Sensei- Teacher

Shounen- Hot

Gomen- Sorry

Baka- idiot

Doko ey yuku?- Where ya going?

Arigatou- Thank you or Thanks

Moshi Moshi?- (It's when you answer your phone or cell phone)

Kawaii- Cute

Ne- Right

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note's:

This is my first story ever and I tried my best and I did this story because I wanted to do something that a lot of people don't do, like a Card Captor and Pokemon crossover. I'm going to make Misty fall for Ash first like in the the Pokemon series but later in the chapters. I got the rest of the characters ready for the next chapter it'll be called "Another Rival?" and I'm just going to tell you one character that will come in the next chapter 'May' as Ash's cousin and could you guys please review and no flames please.


	2. Another Rival?

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or Card Captor Sakura but I do own this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a week a week and a half since Misty and Ash encounter. Thing have been good and Misty even made Ash be her friend with the pinky promise, and Ash agreed to help Misty capture the cards but he'll keep the one's he caught there rivals and for Butch and Ash also made friends with Misty's friends and Butch and Jessie. Misty found out Ash can be dense and immature sometimes.

Misty and Duplica met a cute magic creature named Pikachu but was nicknamed Pika-chan from the girls and they were more surprised that he could talk and they became friends and Pika-san got attached to Misty quickly and trashed Misty's bike for accident and she had to take her skates to school. Ash told them Pikachu was from his dad as a good luck gift for capturing some Cards. Since the thunder card Misty capture The Flower, Shield, The glow, Erase and The Power and Ash caught The Time and The Storm.

Ash and Toge-san claim to be enemies with all the name calling like 'kid' and 'plush toy' or 'stuff animal.' Also Ash joined the soccer team and was immediately voted Team Captain for his awesome soccer skill. James and Ash don't like each other either do to Misty.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duplica's mom's company gave Duplica a Ruby cell phone for free and Duplica decided to give it to Ash since he's their friend and he knows about the Clow Cards and they could phone each other he has Misty and Duplica in speed dial same with Duplica and Misty.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day:

Misty got ready for school and was wearing her school uniform with her slippers and put her necklace on. While Toge-san kept on telling Misty to buy a new video game he saw on T.V.

"Gomen, Toge-san I have to go" said Misty "Ja,"

"Ja," said Toge-san as he went to play with Misty video game.

Misty waved and went down stairs to get breakfast and stopped at her mother's picture.

"Ohayo," Said Misty then went to get a banana muffin.

"Ohayo," said James and Otou-san

"You kids better hurry up or you'll be late for school," said Otou-san

"Ja," said Misty and James as they went outside, James got his bike and Misty got her skates. They met up with Butch and Jessie outside as they rode to school together and Misty was blushing and was glad to be walking to school with Butch.

When they were walking Jessie brought up that Bruno a black-belt got beaten up by a-women in strange clothes and James and Butch even said they were beaten by her but didn't say anymore they were to embarrassed to say more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got to school 5 minutes later and Misty said good-bye to James and his friends and put her skates in her shoe locker and went to class.

"Ohayo," said Misty to the class with a smile and her eyes closed (nn) and made her way to her desk

"Ohayo, Misty," replied the class

"Oy, Misty" said Duplica

"Where's Ash?" asked Misty

"He wasn't arrived yet," said answered Duplica

Misty had a look of shock on her face and said "Ash is never late,"

"I know," replied Duplica

"You think he's capturing a Clow Card?" asked Misty with a frown

"No, he wouldn't do without you," Duplica assured her BBF.

Just then Ash came through the door and he looked tired and unhappy, he goes to his desk and sit's down and let out a big sign. Before Misty or Duplica can ask what's wrong the teacher made announcement.

"Class," said Sabrina-sensei "I like to introduce a new student," as she said this, a girl came through the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Description of girl:

She had brown hair in two pigtails and they were hold by nothing. She had sapphire eyes and had the girls school uniform on and black and white bandana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash gives a stifled a yell, the girl see's him and goes up to him.

"I thought we were going to walk to school together," she say's in a sad voice

Ash groaned and put his head down on his desk.

"Her name is May Haruka Maple she from Pallet town like Ash,"

"Ash, do you know her?" asked Misty but before he can say something May went up to Misty and yelled "Back off!"

Misty was taken back and had wide eyes with a sweat dropped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunch time and Misty, Duplica, Sakura and Casey were all in a big blanket eating their lunch and talking about May.

Ash, Tracey and Brock were going to eat lunch with them. Just about when they were about sit down, May came up to Ash and told him that she made lunch for him and Ash said she didn't have too. May just ignored him and dragged him to the bench and they ate.

"So, who's the Card Captor?" asked May

"I am," said Ash

"I thought the Lasin Board said someone was," said May

"The other Card Captor isn't very so I have to help her capture the cards," explained Ash

When May heard 'her' she knew it was Misty and told Ash she could be better help than Misty anytime.

Soon lunch was over and next was Gym.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today the class had gymnastics and May was doing impressive cartwheels then Misty was next and did some flips and cartwheels. The Koga-sensei suggest they do a small competition to see who's better for fun. May was first to go up and went next to Misty.

"I'm going to win Yawa," said May then ran and started with two front-flips then a cartwheel and finished it off with two back-flip and bowed, everyone clapped including Misty. Then it was Misty's turn.

"Misty's so going to win," said Sakura

"Yea," said Casey

Misty ran and started with two cartwheel then with two front-flips and then three back-flips and finished it of with a twist in the air when she was done everyone was clapping including Ash and Misty gave a embarrassed laugh and put her hands behind her back.

"The winner is Misty Kasumi Waterflower!" said Koga-sensei

May then made a stomp and gave an angry sign when she saw Ash clap.

A couple hours later school was over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dinner time at The Yawa family house and they had a guest over who was Butch. Jessie couldn't make it because she went to her grandma's house, today Misty's father made it in time for dinner. The 4 of them were eating and chatting occasionally until Butch said on the news paper there once again was another black-belt beaten up by a women in strange clothes.

'_Okay, this must be a Clow Card, I have to call Duplica_,' thought Misty. Dinner was already over and Misty went up stair but not without saying good-bye to Butch first, she went to her room and told Toge-san and called Duplica.

"Moshi, moshi?" answered a voice in the other end of the line

"Duplica," said Misty

"Misty, how are you doing?" replied Duplica

"Did you see the news that Bruno got beaten up by a lady a strange clothes?" said Misty

"Yeah, it's all over the news." Answered Duplica

"I think it might be a Clow Card can you meet us at the park and well start are search there," said Misty

"Ne Misty, you and Toge-san will look so kawaii in your costume's," exclaimed Duplica

"Um…okay well ja." Said Misty with a sweatdrop

"Ja!" said Duplica as she hung up.

"Come on Toge-san, get in my backpack so you won't be seen." said Misty as she got her backpack.

"right." Replied Toge-san as she jump in the pack and Misty ran down stairs

"Doko ey yuku?" asked otou-san as he watched the news and saw Misty making her way to the door and James was washing the dishes.

"Oh, um I'm just going to Duplica house to help her with her math work, yeah, ja." said Misty

"Okay," said otou-san then realized '_But Misty isn't good at math_' thought Misty's father but it was too late Misty was already out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty and Toge-san met Duplica at Cerulean Park and changed into their costumes and Duplica had a violet dress that was above her knees with a white long-sleeve shirt under and was waiting for Misty to come out while filming Togepi with her new video camera and Misty tried to call Ash but he didn't pick up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Description of Misty's costume:

The costume is mainly pink dress is a little above of her knees and the midsection of the costume fits neatly to Misty's waist and then is puffed up at her shoulder and thighs. At the neck is a big long creamy bowtie, the bowtie actually holds the neck of the pink costume together the bow also cover the cream blouse that Misty's wearing under the dress. Misty is also wearing some creamy white gloves to match the bowtie she is wearing creamy white stockings. The shoes are like her school expect pink like the dress and has pink bows instead of buckles and last and not least the trademark flat hat, in matching pink no less.

Description of Toge-san's costume:

Duplica made Toge-san some puffy sleeves like the sleeves and skirt of Misty's costume and Toge-san had a bowtie at her neck like Misty expect Toge-san's bow was light blue.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, do I look okay?" asked Misty as she finished changing and was holding the wand.

"You look so Kawaii Misty!" exclaimed Duplica as she ran to Misty and immediately started filming Misty.

"heh,heh" said Misty then she looked around the area for the Clow Card.

"The Clow Card should be near," said Toge-san

"Maybe it's by th-" said Misty but was cut short by another voice.

"Hello, Yawa," said May as she was standing on a light post in outfit

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Description of May's outfit:

May was wearing a ceremonial outfit that was somewhat similar to Ash's and it was 2 inches above her knees. The colors were cream, gold and maroon the costume was made of silk. May had long sleeves like Ash and were a creamy color and had a gold outline with a bell on the end of each sleeve. There was the ying-yang symbol on her lower chest and has outlined with gold and to her waist down is in maroon color in the end of her skirt was gold and under she wore a white blouse and skirt. Also she maroon some almost ballet shoes that were open with a line down with a gold outline and May had a maroon colored bandana on her head to match the maroon on her outfit and she had The Lasin Board in one hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"May?" said Misty and Duplica

"That's right, I'm here to help my precious Ash capture the Cards, so you can take a hike" said May as she jumped down and noticed Toge-san.

"What is that? a stuff animal?" Said May with a laugh while pointing to Toge-san

"Oh-no," said Duplica

"Grr, you Brat!" said Toge-san as she flew to May and bit her finger hard just as she did to Ash a week ago and May started running in circle trying to get creature to let go.

"De' ja vu," said Misty

"Yeah, I guess they are family" said Duplica

"It talks! Let go!" said May as she finally got the creature to let go.

"Anyway, Yawa, I came here to challenge you, we are now rivals" said May while pointing at Misty

'_Another rival_?' Misty thought wearily

"Why ar-" began Misty but was interrupted by a figure jumping out of the bushes

The figure was a male and had a brown skin with a purple Japanese fighting outfit and red punching gloves and on his shoulders were big brown shoulder pads and his head has in a weird shape at the top.

"It's The Fight Card Misty a.k.a Hitmonchan it likes to look for people and fight them," explained Toge-san

"But I don't know how to fight," said Misty

The card heard Misty and turned to Duplica "I don't know either," said Duplica still filming. Then Hitmonchan looked at May and she knew what he wanted.

"You got your-self a challenge," said May as she put her-self in fighting pose.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fight ran up to punch May but May dodge it and went down to kick he's legs and succeeded but the fight got back up and they threw punches and kicks at each other.

"I'm going to beat you," said May as she threw kicks

'_She's a good fighter_,' thought Misty and so did Duplica as she was filming

That was until Misty saw the fight card grab a hold of May's leg, the card looked like he was going to twist it. But it was a good thing Ash came in time and kicked the card away.

"May, give me the Lasin Board back," demanded Ash

"It's useless to you anyways brat, you don't have magic," said Toge-san

"No Magic?" asked Duplica

"Yeah, very rare in their Clan," said Toge-san

"May," said Ash in a stern voice. May gave him the Lasin Board and pouted.

"Now, go home and sta-" started Ash but was sent flying by the fight card with a kick

"Ash!" yelled Misty and May as May ran to his side to help him up.

"Ash are you okay?" asked May with concern

"Yeah, I think," replied Ash struggling to get up

"You'll pay ass-hole," said May as she charged up to the card and began to fight the card

'_Even though that brat has talent, the card's to strong,_' thought Toge-san as she watched May fall on the ground

"Misty you have to do something, before May get's more hurt" said Duplica

'_Duplica is right, I have to do something before May get really hurt_,' thought Misty

"Hey you, over here!" yelled Misty before she had a 2nd thought as she tried to get the cards attention.

"What are you doing baka!" yelled Ash who was still on the ground

"Yawa!" said May who was also on the ground

The Fight turned he's attention to Misty and smirked and began running at her at fast speed.

'_Uh-oh_' thought Misty as she backed up

"Misty!" screamed Duplica

"Watch out!" yelled Toge-san

Then Misty move to the right and Fight pasted by Misty then ran again at Misty but she moved to the left and this kept on going for a minute.

'Arigato, Koga-sensei' thought Misty gratefully because he made them play dodge ball this week and Misty had to learn how to dodge things instead of getting hit in the face.

That was until The Fight started throwing punches and kicks and Misty tried to dodge them while trying to hit him with her wand and Hitmochan easily dodges it and kept on throwing punches until he hit Misty in the stomach.

"Ahh," said Misty while holding her stomach.

"Misty!" screamed Duplica

Now Misty was angry and Fight was to busy in his 'victory' faze to noticed. Misty got her wand tightly and hit Hitmochan in the head and left him with a big bump and knocked him unconscious.

"Yeah!" said Toge-san

"That had to hurt," said Ash as he saw Fight on the floor

"It deserved it," said May

"Hurry up! Seal it away," said Toge-san

"Ne," replied Misty

She went near Hitmonchan and yelled "Return to form that you were meant to be! Clow Card!" as Misty yelled she jumped and hit an invisible force field and then a card started to form and it glowed and then Fight was inside the card, after that the card stopped glowing and Misty took a hold of card in her hands. Misty looked at the card, The Fight was in the card and printed on the bottom of the card.

"You did it, Misty!" said Duplica while going with Misty and Toge-san to check up with Ash and May

"You were so kawaii!" said Duplica with her video camera

"Arigato, Duplica," said Misty with a sweat drop as they reach Ash and May

Misty, Ash, Duplica and Toge-san watched May complain.

"I did so much and I still couldn't win and Yawa captured the card," said May with a slight angry voice

"May, if you hadn't fight the card I wouldn't have capture," said Misty with a smile with her eyes close (nn)

"I know, what you're up too!" said May with an angry voice as she made her way to Ash, still glaring at Misty and hugs Ash tightly and he just signs being use to May's behavior but didn't know why she did that when he was around other girls.

"Being a Card Captor is about to be more complicated," said Duplica

"Nah, that brat just a minor glitch," said Toge-san

"That's what you call her?" asked Duplica

"Yes," answered Toge-san

May glared at Misty and Toge-san while she was still hugging Ash close and Misty was confused.

To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese words:

Ja- See you later

Arigato- Thank you

Onii-can- Brother

Sensei- Teacher

Ohayo- Good Morning

Gomen- Sorry

Baka- idiot

Moshi, moshi?- (When you answer you phone or cell phone)

Kawaii- Cute

Otou-san- Father

Doko ey Yuku?- Were ya going?

Ne- Right

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note:

Could you guys tell me if I should write the chapters by episode or skip a few episodes and write a chapter well, please review and no flames and tell me what you think of the chacters.

Thank you


	3. Misty's Double!

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or Card Captor Sakura, but I do own this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been less than a week and since last time and May still glares at Misty and calls her by her last name and keeps hugging Ash every time Misty come's talk to him and Toge-san still calls her brat. Ash and Misty have been kinda close now and Misty had been having problems with emotions when Ash is around and doesn't know why, yet. Duplica is aware of it and is happy for her though a little sad. They found May is Ash's fiancé by May and Misty and Duplica were surprised since they were cousins also Toge-san has a crush on Pika-chan. Misty has caught The Loop, Sleep, The Song and The Little since the Fight Card.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home!" yelled Misty as she put her slippers on. She was told by James to go to the food shop to buy food for dinner

"Welcome home, Misty-chan," said a voice from the hall and Misty immediately knew who it was.

"Butch?" Misty was right there was Butch in the patio and also Jessie and James. James has sitting in a chair with a sheet around his collar and Butch was cutting a few hairs off while Jessie was drinking some juice and watching they were talking about the new school year.

"Onii-chan, what are you doing?" asked Misty

"Can't you tell?" said James as he pulled in the sheet around and Butch cut a bit of his hair. "I'm getting a hair cut,"

"I thought Butch could do it for him since were here," explained Jessie

"Cause I'm saving my money," said James

Misty nodded but was slightly jealous that James got a hair cut from Butch and she didn't, even though James had no feeling for Butch.

"Want a hair cut too, Misty?" asked Jessie as she knew Misty had a small crush on Butch

Misty nodded her head fast, it wasn't long before James turn was over and Misty was next and she sat on a chair.

Butch ran his hands through her hair then hesitated then asked

"Are you sure you want a hair cut from me. Wouldn't you want a hair cut from the salon after all you are a girl." Said Butch

Wanting to feel his hands touch her hair, Misty shook her head.

"Would you, please?" asked Misty as she did a puppy face. Jessie giggle and James shook his head as that face worked on every male and female.

Butch smiled and nodded and asked "Just a trim, right?"

"H-hai."

Then her hair cut began and Misty loved it and after her hair cut they had to clean the mess.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohh," said May with stars with eyes as she left Ash's side and pressed her palms against the stores window and looked at the white wedding dresses "I want to wear a dress like that some day," exclaimed May "What do think guys?" May asked Ash and Pikachu who has in Ash's backpack.

Pika-chan just shrugged and whispered "Why didn't you bring Misty? I wanted her to come!"

Ash just rolled his eyes and kept on walking

"Oy, Satoshi, matte!" said May as she ran to catch up to Ash then caught sight of his wary expression.

"What's wrong?" asked May

Following his gaze, she saw that he was watching Misty who was silently going to a stack of plush toys. Before the pair eyes, she gave a violent shove and knocked the stack down. Everyone turned and looked but she just giggled and ran away.

"Yawa," gasped May and said "How can she just turn to a bad girl?"

Ash said nothing, Pikachu too as they looked at the fleeing girl. She was running to the supply shop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This pen is cute," said Sakura, she and Casey were hovered the shelf as they looked at the products.

"I'll take these," said Casey as she grabbed the purple and yellow pen

"Which one is better?" asked Sakura as she held a dark pink and blue pen up.

A loud crash behind them made the both girls jump. Much to their amazement, a girl about their age pulled down a display case and it crashed to the ground and shattered before anyone could say something the girl got a globe ball and threw it across the room. Then she made a quick exit.

All of this is unbelievable because, the person who did was-

"Misty!" gasped Sakura

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, on after they were done, Butch and Jessie offered to cook and Misty offered to help then James felt something strange, someone was watching them he went to the window and looked out side but saw no one.

"Done, now we just need to mix it," said Jessie's voice from the kitchen

"Where's the mixer?" said Butch

"Right, here," Answered Misty quickly by the sounds of it she was trying to reach it on her own. A few seconds later there was a shriek and a scream and sounds of bowls and cups hitting the floor. James signed and closed the curtains.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day:

"Ohayo, Duplica," said Misty as she greeted her BBF

"Ohayo, Misty," replied Duplica as she stopped at the school gates and waited for her friend to catch up.

"It's a bit chilly isn't it," said Misty with a big smile

Duplica nodded then said "You seem to be in a good mood,"

Indeed, Misty was since yesterday.

Duplica noticed Misty's hair it looked shorter.

"Did you cut your hair?" asked Duplica

"Hai, you can tell, Butch cut it for me yesterday," answered Misty

"That's great!"

"Toge-san noticed too,"

"Oh, Misty, I'll noticed anything about you, even if you cut your nails" said Duplica with a smile (nn)

Misty blushed and put a hand behind her back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohayo," Misty waved and greeted her friends who were discussing something.

"Ohayo," they all said uneasy. Misty paused and exchanged looks with Duplica so did there friends with each other, Sakura spoke up first.

"Ano…. Misty," said Sakura

"What's wrong?" asked Misty concerned in her voice which made it more difficult for Sakura to say what she need to say.

Just before Sakura could say something she was interrupted by someone

"Yawa!" said May as she made her way to Misty with a silent Ash behind her.

"Hai?" replied Misty

"Don't run off and be a bad girl!" said May

"Nani?" questioned Misty

"Don't play dumb, I saw you knock down those plush toys. Ne, Satoshi" said May as she turned to Ash for an answer.

But Ash said nothing he just locked eyes with Misty. Misty felt her good mood slipping away.

"What are talking about?" asked Misty with a frown

Sakura spoke again

"Misty-chan, where you at the Supply Shop, yesterday?" asked Sakura

"iie, I went shopping for pasta and went home after that," replied Misty

"So, it was someone else," Casey exchanged relieved looks with the rest of the gang. Sakura nodded fast as if non-sense.

"Of course it was, Misty would never do that," said Sakura

"Did something happen?" pressed Duplica

"We saw someone who looked like Misty," said Casey

"Your wrong," May said flatly "It was Yawa, it was to be, ne, Satoshi?" May asked Ash

Once again Ash was quite and staring at Misty, then the bell rang. Everyone went to class expect him. Misty didn't move afraid to break the stare and after a few second he said.

"Be careful," and with that he turned and walked away to class

"What do you mean?" asked Misty

It was too late, he was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whistle blew, and the girls began their baton in perfect circle's.

'_What did Satoshi-kun mean?'_ thought Misty

Again the whistle blew, they all flipped their baton skyward. The sun reflected on Misty's face. _'What did he mean, Careful of what? What? What has he talking about?'_ Misty kept focusing on her thoughts she forgot to extend her hand to catch her baton, then was met with a painful smack between her eyes.

"Ouch," said Misty as she touch where it hurt.

The whole team stared at her.

After practice Sakura told Misty that it was okay that she messed up and is not goanna get kicked of the team. Casey innocently explained that when someone see's someone who looks like them it means they are going to die soon. This freaked Misty out and thought _'So that's what Ash meant!'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A school girl was walking and stopped at a fancy restaurant and looked at a plant and smiled walked over to the plant and started ripping the leaves off and stopped until she got everyone's attention and ran to the park.

There she saw some little kids building a sand castle and she smiled sweetly and walked over to them and put her hands in the castle making it collapse also making the little boys cry and she ran away.

Sakura heard the little boys cries and turned her head to see what happened. They looked over just in time to see Misty run away from the boys.

"Misty!"

"That was her, ne?" said Casey as they broke into a run, following the girl they thought they knew.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You don't look happy," said Duplica, they has just stopped at the ice cream shop but even a delicious desert didn't cheer Misty up. Misty was against the wall and shook her head.

"iie, I'm alright, Duplica,"

"Kasumi," said Duplica in a stern voice

"Duplica," started Misty "Did you know, if you see your other self, your going to d-d-"

"Your going to die?" finished Duplica, Misty nodded

"Yeah, but it's just a myth,"

"Demo, demo A-" Misty was about t relate what Ash said, when a funny feeling made Misty turn to her right and run. There, was a girl who sprinted past her and headed north. Misty took a step forward, she had a feeling in her stomach as the girl looked in her direction and snickered. That face looked exactly like her and then the girl was gone.

Duplica hurried to Misty side, where Misty stood frozen.

"…Misty?" said Duplica

"I saw it!" Misty cried as she hugged her friend tightly in a frantic embrace.

"Misty…" whispered Duplica

"Kasumi!" two voices called out and it was Casey and Sakura "What's going on?" they demanded.

"nani?"

The girls explained what they saw and Duplica explained that Misty was with her the whole time. While they were talking Misty was thinking_ 'What explanation is there? They saw my double, I'm I going to die now?'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty went home and explained to Toge-san what her friends saw and what she saw. Toge-san asked a couple of questions and Misty thought it could be the work of a clow card.

"Hmm…all right, let's do some fortune telling!" exclaimed Togepi

"Fortune telling?" asked Misty, Toge-san nodded

"Yea, with the clow cards," she looked exited, Misty went and got her card and put them on the bed and was puzzled that the cards can be use for fortune telling.

"Do as I say."

"Okay,"

"First mix the deck with your right hand," Misty did as she was told and mixed the deck. "Okay return them into a pile, then cut it into 3 stacks then put it back into the deck"

"In the order, I had it?" asked Misty

"iie, in any order you want. Now start drawing cards that you like and place them in order. First one at the top, next on to your side, the 3rd one on your lower left and another one on your side." said Toge-san as she carefully told Misty what to do until she had half of the card in a diamond shape, 3 cards wide across the middle.

"Close your eyes and repeat after me. Card created by clow, reply to query,"

"Card created by clow, reply to query," Misty repeated, even with her eyes closed she knew they were glowing.

"Show before me the true guise of the one standing in my way,"

"Show before me the true guise of the one standing in my way," Misty felt something in her stomach it was comfortably it stopped when she opened her eyes.

"Now flip the card over," she did

"Windy," Misty read

"Hmm….so the cards a female, flip over those 3 cards" said Toge-san "The troublemaker should be related to those cards."

"Shadow, watery, illusion,"

"And now look at the bottom card of the pile and you'll find out what the card is after,"

Misty felt a pit in her stomach as she flipped the card over

"Flower,"

'_How could the card be after a flower?'_ thought Misty

An image of a flower popped into her head, a peach tree, no not the tree, the location, the only park in Cerulean with a peach tree, and it was called--

"Onii-chan!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Misty?" James saw down the street and peddled to catch up with her then stopped and gave her a stern look "You're late. Were you at cheerleading practice?"

'Misty' said nothing she just looked up and smiled sweetly.

"Misty?" asked James

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you think it's after your brother?" said Togepi, Misty was running down the street faster then she could fly

"I don't know, he just popped into my head!" replied Misty as she kept on running

"Do you know where he is?"

"I think I do,"

For the last couple of days, Toge-san noticed Misty's powers growing and they were growing again.

"This is James's jintensha!" Misty was trying to catch her breath

"Okay so he must be near,"

'_But where?' _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Further back," 'Misty' said and James did as he put his hand further inside the bush

"Ouch," yelled James as a thorn cut his finger

"Are you okay?" asked 'Misty' with fake concern

"yea,"

"Maybe it's further back,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"kuso," said Misty as she came to a hault, dismay evident in her cerulean colored eyes.

"What's wrong?" said Toge-san, Misty barely cursed

"I can't feel the card presence anymore,"

"You felt it a few moments ago, ne" asked Toge-san

Misty just nodded and hugged her-self it was almost dark and it was already cold and she was just wearing her school uniform.

"This place… I feel a lot of people here but see no one and a bad feeling,"

"Oh that's a gh-" said Toge-san but stopped her self in time

"What do I do?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's further in there"

James pushed aside the bushes and took a step forward. And then with a yelp he disappeared from view.

The school girl said nothing, she just smiled as the breeze went through her hair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What if something happened to onii-chan?" said Misty as she knelt down on the grass

'_Misty'_, thought Toge-san as she winced and saw a tear slid down Misty's face, Misty rarely cries.

"Misty-" started Toge-san but was interrupted but a nearby sound and made Toge-san startled as she looked up she saw Ash pushing bushes aside with his Lasin board and Pika-chan. "What are you doing here, kid? Oh, hello Pika-chan!"

"Hi!" said Pika-chan cheerfully then his mood changed when he saw Misty crying and ran over to her and Misty greeted him back and has trying to hide her tears.

"I sense a clow card," Ash answered Toge-san's question as he stuck his tongue out at Toge-san who did the same

Ash then turned his head and saw Misty on her knees and asked "What happened?" in reply Toge-san just shook her head telling him not to ask.

Misty didn't hear any of the words they said she just focus on the object in Ash's hands.

"You can find cards with that, ne?"

"Yea," said Ash, he was startled when she grabbed him by his shirt and she yelled

"Find my brother with it!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not good…

James was hanging from one injured hand, and has at the edge of the cliff. He never even seen the edge, it was hidden so well. And he was about to ask for help and the girl was showing no signs to help him. He didn't open his mouth to plead her, he knew it was no good. The ground under his hand crumbled as he went down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blue light beamed from the board into a direction.

"This way!" yelled Misty as she took off with everyone following her, she was filled with determination.

'_I'm coming onii-chan!'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Broken'_ James tested his foot as he tried to get up from the ground, but the pain was to much and he fell down. He had a few cuts and bruises on his body and was on the ground and also had a major headache.

She wasn't done yet as she made her way down by a path hidden in the tree's

"So," James wheezed "Where's the thing you dropped?"

Her blue-green eyes widen with surprise and confusion. He would have smiled if it hasn't for the pain

"Your looking for something right? If I can help, I'll be here for you until we find it." He said as he tried to stand up once again but failed "Sorry I don't think I can stand,"

'Misty' said nothing but was shocked she knelt down a little closer to him

"You know I'll help you look for whatever your looking for. Give me a break and stop looking like my little runt,"

She was totally stunned when he said that and coked her head to the side and spoke "When did you realize, I wasn't your sister?"

"You really looked like Misty at first but then I realized you weren't a person, you weren't a-live," 'Misty' stared at him then nodded

"There's a lot of people like you in this forest. When you find for what you are searching for, I'll wait for you here then you'll go back," said James

"Back where?"

James pointed to the sky, she looked up at the sky then at the grass. She was amazed that he was talking to her like this. Her face was fading out of his vision, he wonder how long he could stay conscious.

"My okaa-san is up there too. So say hi to her for me and my family," said James as his vision became black

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Down below!" shouted Ash and Misty had the right card in her hands.

"Fly!" all together they went down the cliff. Immediately Misty saw her brother on the ground unconscious and went to his side, his face was pale and his breathing was irregular.

"He still breathing," said Toge-san and Pika-chan

"He just passed out," added Ash

Misty just stood there looking at her double who had her hands behind her back and was watching

"You hurt my onii-chan!" yelled Misty as she got her wand in steady position

Just as Misty was going to call out watery Toge-san yelled "You can't use an attack card! It's a special card!"

"A special card?" said Misty uneasily

"It's a card that you can't capture with attack card" said Pika-chan

"You must call out there name so it'll lose it's power and turn to it's true form" added Ash

Misty nodded, as she turned back at her twin who didn't move a muscle at all just stood there watching, Misty took a step towards her.

"Baka," Ash snapped "Don't take a step closer,"

'Your Misty, ne?'

The words came from her double though her mouth didn't open, the voice sounded mature

"Hai and you were mean to my onii-chan!"

"Think about the card Misty-chan!" said Pika-chan

Illusion. Watery. Shadow, something about those things

Misty closed her eyes in concentration and gripped onto her staff and took a step back, in surprise her double copied her.

'_She mocking me? Hmm a shadow just acts like me. Water- it reflects many things and a illusion isn't real'_

_'You're_-'

"You're the Mirror card!"

There was a flash and the card returned to it's true form, a pink wobbly figure appeared it was small and had two black dots for eyes. She went to Misty brother and kissed him on his forehead and whispered "Gomen," and walked back to Misty her two black eyes had tears in them

"Return to form you were meant to be! Clow Card!"

The regretful figure returned to the magic due to the magic which sucked her inside, she wonder why the mirror card was crying.

Misty clutched to the card before going to her brothers side

"James!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm surprised you figured it was the Mirror card." Said Toge-san

Pika-chan nodded as Misty put the pancake on a plate, Ash let Pika-chan stay over for the night much to Toge-san's enjoyment.

"Yeah it was copied me, I think it wanted me to know it name," said Misty with a smile as she headed up stairs

"She seemed kind of sad when you turn it back to a card," said Pika-chan

'_Intersting. Why would it be sad after trying to kill James?' _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can eat downstairs, you know," said James as Misty placed a food tray on his lap. Bandages were on his chest and arms and his right foot was in a cast

"You can't you injured your leg," said Misty

James gave her a look and she winced. She noticed he wasn't looking at her but at Toge-san and Pika-chan. Toge-san was tuck in the front of her jacket and Pika-chan was in her hood.

"You know those things,"

"Oh, these?" replied Misty with a nervous giggle "I got lonely cooking so I took them with me,"

"Oh, but what about that one," said James as he pointed at Pike-chan " I don't remember you having that one,"

"Ano… Duplica! Let me borrow it, it was just so kawaii!" The doorbell rang that was her cue but before she left she turned to her brother

"Onii-chan?"

"Hmm,"

"Gomen"

"About what?"

Misty shook her head "Never mind, just sorry," she said as she slipped out of the room and closed the door

James stared at the door then at his pancake suspiciously then pressed his fork to the pancakes and said

"Is there something in these?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs she discovered Duplica and Jessie arrived at the same time

"Konichiwa!" they greeted Duplica and Misty went to Misty's room to chat and Jessie went to go see James.

"It's so unlike you, James" Jessie began "To fall off cliffs"

James scowled and said "It was a circumstance," then noticed Butch was not there and asked "Where's Butch?"

"Oh, he's with his uncle," James nodded

"Those woods, you say you see something like a ghost? Is this the result of hanging out with one of them?" asked Jessie

James just nodded uneasily "When I woke up it wasn't there anymore, I guess it didn't want to hang out no more,"

"If that's the case, you're so sweet James," said Jessie with a smile (nn)

James blushed and held a fork with pancakes in Jessie's mouth it was the best way to shut her up

"These are good, did Misty make them?" asked Jessie after swallowing

"Just eat,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Demo, I missed out on all of that!" said Duplica with a sign, Misty gave a small laugh as she poured some tea for them. Pika-chan and Toge-san were drooling over the cake Duplica brought for them.

"I wonder if there will be more cards that will injure people around me like friends or my family," said Misty softly

"Maybe," said Pika-chan and Toge-san nodded it was true

"If I'm not careful something bad will happen," said Misty she turned to Duplica and asked "You think the world will go Boom!"

"Hope not" replied Duplica with a small frown

"Nope nothing like that will happen," soothed the tiny beast and exchanged a look with the other beast.

"I'm glad! I'll do my best to collect all the card," said Misty as she got two cups of tea and Duplica took the cake and they headed up stairs "We're going to take these to Jessie and James,"

Toge-san nodded and she and Pikachu for once didn't think about deserts and were in deep thought. They were thinking of Misty-chan the person Togepi had chosen, how would they explain that the world was in far more than danger of going boom.

"But depending on who you are…" started Toge-san but trailed off

"It might be more than the earth going boom, right?" finished Pika-chan his ears dropped slightly at what he said

Toge-san didn't want to say anything but sadly nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out side in the Yawa gardens stood a women with short black hair standing in their driveway the wind blew slightly making the women's short hair go into her face she made no movement to clear her face and just stood and watched the house her eyes, no person who might of noticed her could see her eyes which where covered behind dark glasses, what was hidden behind them no one could see.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese translations:

-chan- (you can use at the end of a persons name in Japan)

Onii-chan- brother

Hai- Yes

Matte!- wait!

Ohayo- Good morning

Ano- erm…

Nani?- what?

Ne- right

iie- no

-kun- (you can say after a boy's name in Japan)

Demo- but

Jintensha- bike-cycle

Kuso- Shit

Okaa-san- Mother

Gomen- Sorry

Kawaii- Cute

Konichiwa- Hello

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well this is my 3rd chapter in my first story. Come on people I need review and fast I really want to know what you guys really think well I'm off to make another chapter. Please leave a review and no flames.

Thank You


	4. A Wonderful Teacher!

Disclaimer- I do not own Card Captors and Pokemon. But, I do own this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been almost a day since the encounter with the Mirror Card and James had recovered fast much to Misty relief. But right now Misty has other things to do now, for all of them. She was in a big rush.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Must Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!' _Misty screamed in her mind as the wheels of her rollerblades seemed to hum the word aloud as she whisked down the street. How could she have forgotten that she was in charge of dinner tonight!?

_'Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!'_­ She zipped around a corner and was confronted with a sofa in midair, directly in her path. It was two movers who were lifting it up and were about to carry it across the sidewalk to its new place.

All three of them were equally surprised, and Misty let out a small shriek before ducking and gliding underneath the furniture.

"Gomen!" she called over her shoulder before returning her attention to the side-walk.

Then out of nowhere, a black and white cat dashed into her path. It didn't keep running, but it went into freeze- mode on the sidewalk and just did a meow in surprise. Misty yelped and threw herself to the side, desperately trying to stay up-right. It was like losing battle, thanks to her speed she was now spinning completely out of control.

"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed twirling in circles, the painful impact of the cement was about to come when a hand grabbed hers.

"Wh-whoa!" said a surprised Misty, as she was snatched from the impending clash and has dragged into a circle around her mysterious savior before coming safely to a halt.

It was a strong grip, but the hand that held hers was soft and feminine.   
It was a woman that had saved her, one with beautiful short black hair and an expression that was hidden behind her sunglasses. As Misty gazed at the person, they removed there glasses and smiled.

"Daijobu?"

She had milky white skin, and her green eyes twinkled with humor and wisdom. Misty was sure she'd never seen a more beautiful woman other than her mom, before.

"H-hai. Thank you very much." Misty said

"Don't worry about it." The woman pressed her lips together, as if she were trying to hide a smile, then she put her sunglasses on.

"I'll see you again tomorrow."

And with that, she turned around and walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sounds like she's going to see you again, Misty." Said Toge-san and rested her chin in her paws as she stretched out and watched Misty do her homework. Misty nodded.

"What kinda person was it?"

"Actually,­" Misty's cheeks went slightly pink and she gazed dreamily into space thinking of the word to say it.

"A very beautiful person!"

Togepi collapsed on the surface of the desk with a thud.

"…Ano…"

She was cut short by a sharp rap on the door, and she immediately went into her 'toy-mode'.

"Hai."

James pushed open the door with a dessert in one hand.

"Dad made us a snack."

"Arigatou." Said Misty gratefully as she accepted the desert, but James's gaze had already drifted past her to focus on Togepi. There was nothing overtly suspicious about his actions, that Misty could see, but her brother was narrowing his eyes now and glaring at Togepi as though daring her to move.

Toge-san remained frozen as best as she could, then James gave a tiny grunt and left the room without saying a word.

Both Misty and Toge-san let out huge sighs of relief.

"Has he caught on after all?" Toge-san whispered. Misty shrugged as she returned to her desk and placed the dessert in front of Togepi.

"Onii-chan was always the one that could see things that I couldn't, ever since I was little."

Toge-san nodded but was really, no longer paying attention.

"This Jell-O is delicious!"

"Hey, leave some for me!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah!"

The single wail of despair echoed through the house, shattering the morning calmness.

James drank his drink and listened to his sister's footsteps coming down the stairs. Even in slippers, she made enough noise to wake the dead.

"I'm late for school! I overslept!" She burst into the kitchen and James gave her a cynical look over the rim of his cup.

"Today as well?"

She scowled and was about to retort when their father cut her off.

"Ohayo, Misty-san."

"Oh, ohayo, Otou-san."

"If you don't hurry, you'll be late for school." He told her

James was already standing up from the table.

"Well, I'm going now. Take care."

_'Already?'_ Misty inhaled her breakfast and tried to get her breath back as she pushed away from the table.

"Thanks for breakfast. I'll be going now too!"

"Take care," her father said calmly.

She couldn't answer; she was too busy pulling on her rollerblades and pads before shooting out of the driveway.

It was the story of her life it seemed, to be constantly running to catch up, every time. Why did she always have to be late?

She turned the corner and was rewarded with the sight of three teenagers on their bikes a few blocks ahead.

"There they are!" she exclaimed

By pushing herself, she managed to catch up at last, Jessie and Butch's turned their heads slightly to greet her.

"Ohayo, Misty-chan." They said in union

The sight of Butch's face made the frantic race worth it, she beamed.

"Ohayo!" she said to both of them

"If you don't watch where you're going…" Jessie said, "…or you'll trip."

"I'm fine." Said Misty she always liked that Jessie would act like a sisterly figure to her at times

"Even if you are, you'll make a big hole in the ground if you trip." Added James

'_What?'_ Misty gasped in her mind as she saw Butch and Jessie smile at her brother's joke

'_Why did her brother always have to be mean to her like that in front of him and Jessie?'_ she thought flushed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bells of the school clock were chiming the hour as Misty sprinted down the hallway. It seemed she was destined to be running late this morning, and she was panting by the time she slid open the door to 4-2 on the last chime.

"Ohayo," she wheezed. Her friends all greeted her with polite applause.

"You barely made it, Misty-chan," Duplica complimented. Misty sank to the floor as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm glad."

"But you really did cut it close," said a new voice, and she looked up to see Mr. Elm standing over her. She gulped and scurried to her seat as he took his place at the front of the room.

"I have an announcement for everybody today," he began. "Sabrina-sensai, your teacher, is taking a long vacation-." But was interrupted by a load voice,

"Nooooooooo," it of course was coming from Brock

Everyone stopped and stared at him then turn their attention back to Mr. Elm,

"So, starting today, a substitute math teacher will be teaching you."

Surprise rippled throughout the room as he turned to the door.

The door slid open, and a woman stepped through. Students rustled and whispered, awed by the beautiful woman with short jet black hair. Misty was frozen to her chair.

"Whoa," whispered Brock with heart shaped eyes

"This Erika-," Mr. Elm began to say but was interrupted again

"Erika, just Erika-sensei" she said in a sweet. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

It was her. There could be no doubt about it. Even though she wasn't looking in Misty's direction at all, it was impossible to mistake those eyes, or that hair.

It was her savior, but how had she known?

Duplica leaned over slightly to whisper that their new teacher was a very pretty person.

Dazed, Misty nodded. She was not the only one who was thrown off by the new arrival. Ash crossed his arms and scowled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is something wrong with Erika-sensei?" Misty asked a little confused, she and Duplica stood before Ash as he fidgeted on one of the benches under the trees.

"You didn't feel it?"

"Nani?"

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum!" screamed May as she flew into the group and tackled her unfortunate crush/cousin.

"There you are. You promised you would eat lunch with me!"

"Wait a minute," he protested. "We're having a serious conversation right n -"

That got her attention, and she stopped trying to pull him away from the other girls.

"What kind of serious conversation?"

"About Erika-sensei," Duplica answered. Immediately May tensed.

"What's this? Despite the fact that you already have me?"

"Huh?"

"What is it about!?"

Ash shook his head and uttered an impatient noise in the back of his throat as he pushed her off, then turned to face Misty again.

"You really didn't feel it? The presence, behind the teacher?"

"Presence?"

"She is someone with quite a bit of power," he said firmly. "Just be careful."

"This could be a problem." Said a voice

They all jumped a little when they realized their new teacher and subject of the conversation was leaning over the back of the bench and smiling gently.

She didn't seem angry at all, but Ash was still unnerved.

She'd been this close and he hadn't even realized it?

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum is it? I'm your new teacher. It'd be a problem if you were too careful, and couldn't keep up with your studies."

He didn't say a thing as she turned to go around the end of the bench and drew closer to the group.

"Ne, Duplica-san and Haruka-san?" Both girls looked a little nonplussed as she addressed them correctly by their names, with no trace of hesitation or uncertainty.

"And you are Mystic Kasumi Yawa, ne, Kasumi-san."

Those light green eyes focused on her, and Misty found herself blushing.

"Hai! Thank you very much about yesterday."

"So we were able to meet again."

She seemed pleased with herself, but Misty knew that it had been no guess. Ash was now glaring up at Erika. He had a feeling that things were about to take another change. But for which direction?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Erika-sensei is so pretty!" Sakura raved as they all gathered in the halls.

"She sure is!"

"She's pretty, and she's kind," Misty said. "I want to grow up just like her."

"Then, it might be a good idea to get a charm from the Star Shrine," Casey advised.

"Why?"

"There are good rumors that the charms from there really grant wishes. Especially romance."

"Romance!" both Misty and May yelped. Ash blush then frowned. Then May composed herself and gave a tiny cough.

"Even if I don't resort to charms, my romance with Satoshi has already been perfected. I don't need any charms." She then left the group, now Misty frowned and also Ash who was still frowning and glanced in Misty direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty had no plans after school, so she made her way to the shrine with Duplica.

"I didn't know at all that charms from here worked well for romance."

"Casey-chan really knows a lot about such things."

Misty nodded, her mind forming a hazy image of the one this mission was for.

Butch….

…Ash?...

…or B­utch?

Misty held her head with her hands rubbing her temples.

' _..Ano…This is confusing…wait… so I lik-,'_

"Well, shall we go?" asked Duplica as she interrupted Misty thoughts.

They crossed under the arch, but Misty jerked to a halt almost immediately. There was something - well, funny about their surroundings. The trees and the path under her feet all seemed warped. At the end of a distant tunnel, Duplica turned to look at Misty and asked,

"Is something wrong?"

Then everything snapped back into place and Misty shook her head.

"It's nothing,"

Duplica glanced around, but there was nothing untoward or mysterious that she could see, she knew Misty was lying

"Is it just me?" she heard Misty whisper

Another moment of silence passed while nothing happened, then Duplica raised her hand to point.

"The place with charms seems to be over there." Then both girls raised their eyebrows in surprise. Not for the stand, which was ordinary, but for the two pre-teenagers struggling out in front of it.

"Wait, May! This is -"

"I need the charm from this place to deepen our bond!" she shouted, and dragged him closer to the sales window.

"It's not that! It's -" He broke off when he saw Misty and Duplica staring at them.

"Yawa-san!" sputtered a red May, began to cough into her hand. "Ano, this is -"

But Misty was not paying attention. Instead she marched up to Ash with a light pink blush, remembering what she was thinking a few minutes ago and was going to ask him something.

"Ash-kun! Did you feel something when you entered the shrine?"

"Eh? You felt it too?"

"What are you two talking about?"

Ash looked at the worried green-blue eyes in front of him and had a sudden premonition of danger. His stomach knotted up when a mysterious chime resonated throughout the shrine. All of them started and looked around, but they could not see the source of the sound. The unseen bell chimed, and then once more before the space around them began to twist and ripple.

Ash's stomach gave another heave, and then - and then the shrine was no more. The four teens were standing in a green corridor. The sky was gone and the sounds of cerulean city were gone. There was nothing but this green passageway that Ash could see led to only another green passageway.

"What - this was a shrine just now, right?" May said and turned a slow circle, and Duplica nodded, looking a little shaken.

"Hai,"

"Where's the exit?" Misty took a step away from the group, and Ash snatched her hand.

"Matte!" he snapped. "Feel for a presence first."

Misty nodded, placing her hand over her chest as she concentrated. After a moment, she opened her eyes.

"Yeah, I feel a Clow Card."

"Then this is the doings of a Card?" Duplica looked worried.

"I'm pretty sure that it's to get us lost," Ash answered. "The Maze Card,"

"I see. So were in a maze."

"Well, we can leave the rest to Satoshi," said May as she spoke up with confidence. "Now, let's hurry up and get rid of this maze, and buy a charm."

"It's not that easy. The labyrinth of Maze doesn't disappear until those who get trapped inside find the exit."

Misty gulped as she glanced around. At one end of their particular corridor, she could see two splits, and there was a blind corner at the other end.

"So it won't disappear until we find the exit?"

Ash nodded while looking a-head

How would they ever solve it?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For hours the four of them impatiently, tramped through the maze, Duplica careful kept on placing her hands on the wall beside her. Finally they came to a halt at a blind left corner.

"Nani?"

"Didn't we pass here already?"

"Come to think of it, the scenery hasn't changed at all for a while now." Ash pushed his short bangs out of his eyes in frustration and Duplica's shoulders sagged.

"This is strange. If you walk with one hand on the wall like this, you technically should arrive at an exit sooner or later."

Misty slumped then straightened up.

"Ash-kun, you have your compass, right?"

"…Hai"

"And you can determine direction with it, right?"

"It's for finding Clow Cards," he corrected. "Not much good when you were inside one, though"

"Demo, if we don't think of a good idea, we will never be able to get out of here."

Misty had another flash of inspiration.

"I know!" She pulled her key out from under her blouse and quickly recited the chant.

"Fly Card!" In a trice she had hopped on her staff, and the long white wings flapped once. "I'll look for the exit with this!"

"Please do." Said Duplica

Misty shot upwards, ready to fly over the low walls of the maze. But the Card sensed her maneuver and to her astonishment and dismay, the walls began to grow. As fast as she flew upward, they were faster, and soon they had reached up so high that she could no longer even see the tops.

Everybody groaned.

"So we can't look down from the sky, either," May declared.

"The Maze Card has strict rules." Said Ash

May seemed frustrated.

"If we lounge around here, I won't be able to buy the charm. It's all this wall's fault!" In a flush of annoyance, she directed a hard side kick to the wall of their prison.

"Doing that won't break the wall," Ash admonished, but Misty perked up.

"But -"

"That's it! That's it, May-chan!"

"What?"

"If we can't find the exit from up above…" She trailed off as she pulled another card from her deck. "Slash that which bars my way. Sword!" Magic swirled around her staff, transforming it into a sharp blade. "I'll try breaking it with this."

She took a deep breath and lunged, slashing at the nearest wall with all her might. Much to her surprise and delight, she cut through cleanly, revealing the next passage.

"You did it!" Duplica cheered.

"I cut through it!" Their elation was cut short as the wall immediately sealed itself off again.

"So Sword is no good either,"

They were all wondering what to do next when the Card decided it had had enough of their fooling around. Either that, or it had become impatient for new developments. All of them were thrown about as the walls and floor beneath them began to shake and shift.

"What's going on?" Misty cried out to the others, barely able to keep her footing.

May was not so lucky and was thrown clear of the others, landing on her face.

"May!"

Ash tried to reach his cousin, but the floor underneath him bucked and threw him backward. From underneath Duplica's feet, there was a terrifying roar and a section of the floor shot upwards with her perched helplessly on it.

"Duplica-chan!"

"Misty-chan!"

"Petals of wind, answer my call!" Within seconds Ash had his sword out, and sent a strong gust of wind upwards. Its tendrils surrounded Duplica and then he lifted her up and carried her safely back down their level. The violent shaking stopped, and all of them gave a sigh of relief.

"Daijobu?" Misty asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you very much."

Misty nodded then they turned to Ash's direction, who was too busy staring at their surroundings to notice. Then the girls saw what he was looking at and both went pale.

They were surrounded by the maze. Literally, this time; it was over their heads and beneath their feet, and extended in every direction. Stairs twisted in impossible directions, and dark tunnels swallowed pathways with a menacing air.

"It's gotten even more difficult to find the exit," Duplica managed to say, and the others nodded. Then Ash stiffened.

"Where's May?"

Indeed, it was just the three of them, and worriedly they turned to scan the surroundings.

"Satoshi!"

"May! Where are you?"

"Over here!" she replied

Ash's eyes roved over the three-dimensional maze, and then finally he spotted her. Curiously enough, she was standing sideways on a little platform between stairways, she seemed perfectly comfortable

"Hurry, over here!"

"May-chan!"

"Stay put, I'll save you. Petals of wind, answer my call!" Once again the gust reached out, but this time it had no effect on the stranded girl. It whisked right past her, and didn't even stir her hair.

"What's going on?"

"Space itself is twisted around," he answered darkly, "and the wind doesn't even reach her."

"Satoshi!"

"I'll save you, so don't move from there!" he called reassuringly.

"But how will we?" Duplica whispered.

"We have no choice but to walk over there."  
He shrugged to himself, and they began to move.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see. Thank you." said Mr. Yawa as he placed the phone back in its cradle and met James's worried eyes. "They said she left school at the usual time."

James glanced at the clock by the oven; it said 7:00.

"I'll go look around," he declared. "You stay here, she might call."

"Be careful!" his father called out as he left the house and jumped on his bike.

_'Oh that, goofy, hot-tempered, twitty, monster sister of mine,'_ he thought grumpily.

'_Why does she put me through this? Why do I have to get up and go looking for her like this? I'm gonna kill her when I find her, if she's okay. She better be okay. I hope she's okay.'_

He started pedaling faster.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Satoshi, hurry!"

"Just a little more."

They were much closer now, she was hardly more than a meter away. But now they had run out of stairs that would lead them forward. The only way remaining was the tunnel entrance to their left.

"If we enter here, we will no longer be able to keep May in sight." Explained Ash

"Should we go back?" asked Duplica

"Demo, if we move up there," replied Misty as she raised her arm to point at the presumed end of the tunnel not so far ahead, "We can see May-chan again." From there it looked just feasible to reach Meilin.  
"That's true. May!"

"Nani!?"

"We're going to enter this tunnel now. Keep yelling so we know where you are. All right?"

"What should I yell?"

"Count up from one, slowly." May nodded, and Ash turned to the unwelcome darkness. "Here we go."

"One,­ two,­ three…" counted May as Misty followed him, and after a moment's hesitation Duplica brought up the rear. May and the maze disappeared from view, but they could still hear her voice.

"Four,­ five, six,­" Ash set a determined and fast pace, and as the light behind them grew fainter, May's voice grew tinny. It echoed thinly around them, bouncing off the walls and becoming distorted. "Seven, eight,­ ni -"

Ash jerked to a halt at the sudden cut-off, then began to race ahead. The girls followed him, and after an agonizing few minutes, they came out into the light again.

"May?" The platform she'd been standing on was heartrendingly empty. "May!"

"May-chan!" called out Misty

"Where are you?"

Ash's shoulder's slumped.

"I told her not to move." Fear and worry was plainly etched across his face, and Misty felt a twinge of sympathy and jealousy. Ash looked so distraught, and she wondered if her father and brother were worried yet at all. They couldn't just sit here forever. They had to try and escape.

"We have to look for her," she spoke up. "May-chan will be waiting for us, well, I mean you,"

Ash looked surprised, but he too recognized the fallacy of sitting around and moping, and nodded.

"Y-yeah."

The soft chime of a bell reached their ears then, echoing through the maze.

"That sound!"

"I heard it when the maze appeared," Ash said grimly. What did it mean? Did it portend danger?

There was the sound of approaching footsteps, and Misty eyed a shadow that was coming around the corner in front of them.

"Who is it?" Ash snarled, leaping instinctively in front of the other two. But there was no reply, and instead the person approaching turned the corner.

"May?"

"Satoshi!" As if to remove all doubt, she leapt upon him and began to squeeze.

"I'm so glad!" she said still squeezing him

"But how did you get here?" questioned Ash as he tried to break free

"I was saved!"

"By who?"

May gave a tiny shrug and indicated the corner before them. Someone else was coming too, now, someone much taller than May. But none of the three would have guessed who it was until she rounded the turn and stood in full view.

"Erika-sensei?" Duplica gasped.

"I thought I felt something strange from our shrine," their teacher said casually, as though she was discussing the weather, "and suddenly this maze appeared. I was surprised."

So were they, and Misty's and Ash's head was spinning with questions.

"Our?" said Misty as she repeated.

"I'm the daughter of the priest for this shrine. But I'm glad. I was looking around, thinking it would be trouble if people were lost in here. And I found Haruka-san here, crying."

She held an object up for them to see, an antique-looking metallic object with a long purple sash tied to its handle. "You didn't hear this sound?"

She flicked her wrist, and was rewarded with the familiar melodious chime.

"Right when everything around us went weird."

"I rang it as a way to say 'be careful'. But I guess it was too late."

"That's an interesting shape." Said Duplica as she examined the object

"It's something we've had in our shrine from long ago. Despite what it looks like, it's a bell."

Ash's stomach chose that moment to give a particularly loud gurgle, and he flushed with embarrassment. But Erika only gave him a sympathetic look.

"Poor things, you must be hungry. Let's get out of here."

All of them were taken aback by her matter-of-fact tone.

"We've been looking all this time, but we haven't seen any exits."

"Do you know how to get out of mazes?"

"We tried various tactics, but we were about to give up."

"Did you try this?" The woman raised her bell and rang it loudly at the nearest wall. To their shock, the green wall crumbled and fell in, revealing the next passage.

The wall to that passage crumbled as well, and then the next.

"Demo, demo, even if you break the walls, they quickly g- huh?"

Erika was walking through the opening now, and the walls stayed crumbled. Then she peeked out around the edge.

"Well, let's go."

"It seems to be all right," Duplica ventured, and was the first to follow their teacher through the opening.

"I don't care as long as I can get out of here," May declared, and followed Duplica.

"The wall doesn't build back up."

"To be able to break the walls of this maze," Ash murmured, "she really does have tremendous power."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James wheels made a screech on the pavement as he braked hard. He wasn't quite sure why, but he had a nagging feeling that he was close. The shrine opposite was dark and silent, and awash with memories. He did not want to go in there, but he was certain that he had heard something beyond the arch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erika smiled to herself as she lifted and dropped the bell one final time. The last few walls broke down, revealing a doorway through which the trees of the darkened shrine could be seen.

"The exit," she announced, and they all cheered as they ran for it.

"We did it!"

"We finally made it out!"

"I'm glad."

Ash noticed something moving and whirled around to Misty.

"Another maze is starting to form! Hurry up and turn it into a Card!" Sure enough, the walls they'd just escaped were blurring and swirling as the Card prepared to designed a new maze.

"Demo-"

"Don't worry about me," Erika advised, but still Misty fidgeted. It was obvious that her teacher was more than what she seemed, but to go ahead and use magic in front of a complete stranger?

"…Ano,­"

"All right." The older woman nodded and turned slightly. "I'll look the other way."  
But was it all right?

"Hurry!" May shouted. "There's gonna be another maze soon!"

_'Fine. It can't be helped,_' thought Misty as she pulled out her key once more.

"O' Key of Clow,

Power of Magic,

Power of Light,

Surrender the Wand,

The Force Ignite,

Release!"

Her staff was in her hands once more, and she raised it to strike at the spinning maze.

"Return to form that you were meant to be! Clow Card!"

At last the magic surrendered it, and formed itself into a Card. She had just a glimpse of the abstract maze pattern on its surface before it flew away from the beak. But it wasn't coming for her, and it wasn't going to Ash either. Instead, it flew into the grasp of Erika.

"Ano,­ that's -"

Misty had never considered the possibility of someone aside from her or Ash obtaining a Card. Now what was to be done? Erika sensed her discomfiture and handed it over.

"It's better if you hold onto it."

Murmuring her gratitude, Misty took the Card and stowed it away with her staff, and not a moment too soon.

"Misty!" Her brother was marching wrathfully for their little group, and Misty winced. She was going to be in so much trouble.

"Onii-chan," she said as calmly as she could.

"What are you doing?" he fumed.

"I - I got a little lost." She ducked her head and clasped her hands together nervously. "And Erika-sensei saved me, or rather took me over to the exit -"

James was scowling, already forming a rebuke in his mind and not particularly listening. He barely had time to register the name she'd just said when Erika turned around to face him.

"A lot has happened," she explained sweetly. "Don't scold her please."

For a brief moment, James heart actually ceased to beat. Every part of him froze as the shock rendered him immobile. The rest of the world faded out as the woman before him tried to hide one of her smiles. She always had such a mysterious smile,

"Erika," he finally managed to choke. Her eyes were shining with merriment as she leaned in slightly so the pre-teens wouldn't hear and whispered.

"You've grown, James."

Misty cocked her head to one side as she watched her brother stared at her teacher.

"Hmm?" she said thoughfully

"Oh!" May's strangled cry distracted her, and they all turned to look at her.

Everyone except James, that is.

"What's wrong?"

"The charms," she wailed. She was standing before the closed and empty stand, and Misty joined her in disappointment.

"They're closed."

"Here you go." Both girls turned to see Erika holding out two lucky charms, one pink and the other one a gold color of yellow.

"Arigatou!" they both shouted joyfully as they took them.

"Those are what you wanted, right?"

"How did you know? We didn't say any -"

"Just a hunch," She said and turned to Misty

"Make a good choice."

And with that she winked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were still awkward as they waited by the arch for everyone to disperse. James was still staring rigidly at Erika, and Ash was scowling at her too, forgetting his usual contest with the elder Yawa. At last the gleaming limo pulled up with Duplica 's bodyguards inside, and Duplica got in.

"See you tomorrow."

"See you then."

The car left, and Ash decided it was his cue to depart. But he took a moment to lean in towards Misty as he walked past.

"Be careful," he muttered. "That teacher really is something." Before she could respond, he began to stomp away, and May had to hurry to catch up.

"Hey, matte!" She lunged for his arm and the two disappeared in the darkness.

Misty turned away uneasily and looked at her new teacher. Was she really something to be frightened of?

"Ja ne, Yawa-san." It didn't seem that way. She was just a lovely, mysterious woman with unconfirmed powers that was smiling and giving a little wave in her direction.

Then she turned to glance over her shoulder. "See you later, James."

Her brother bit his lip and did not respond, and Misty was reminded of her earlier confusion.

"Onii-chan, do you know Erika-sensei?"

Still he said nothing. He only watched, as the woman of the shrine sauntered away, fading to invisibility in the darkness under the trees. Very faintly, almost indistinguishable from the whispering sigh of the leaves, the chime of a bell resonated throughout the shrine.

To be continued….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese Translations

Hai- Yes

Ohayo- Good Morning

Onii-chan- brother

Otou-san-Father

Sensei- Teacher

Gomen- Sorry

Arigatou- Thank you or Thanks

Matte- Wait

Daijobu- Are you alright?

Ano- Erm

Ne- Right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There's another chapter, Pokemon/ Card Captor Sakura fans. It might not be exiting but it's a chapter. I'll try to update soon as possible and for those who don't know about CCS, what's the relationship between Erika and James? Please review, I won't do another chapter if I don't get a least 5 reviews or more and no flames, please.

Thank you


	5. The Shrine of Memories!

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors and Pokemon. But I do own this story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a day since the Maze Card and Misty still knows nothing on how James knows Erika. And Ash is still not very found of Erika even though Misty say's she's nice but even Misty has a linger of doubt of their mysteries teacher. And right now there was something happening…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I've been here before,_' Misty thought dazedly. Through a haze in her mind she watched the lights of the Tokyo Tower bounce off the building and then reflected upwards, meeting the lights of the stars shining downward. It was all very beautiful, but she wondered what she was doing there. She clutched her staff a little tighter to her as the Cards fluttered around her in the breeze. Togepi was floating just over her shoulder.

She had seen all this before; she had been here before. But this time there was a new element. This time there was a new figure, perched on the beams of the great tower itself. In the ambiguous light of the stars and the lights on the ground, it was impossible to see her face, but Misty was sure that it was a woman. Her long skirt moved in the breeze, her hair streaming out to one side. She paid no attention to her precarious position or the lethal height. Misty could not see her face, but she was quite certain that the woman was returning her stare and studying her every bit as much as she was being studied.

_'Who is it?'_

The full moon was so huge tonight. It was barely over the edge of the horizon, and seemed almost as large as the building itself as it loomed from behind like a great silver bubble. Without quite knowing why, Misty stepped to the edge of the rooftop. There was something drawing her forward,­ pulling her in,

'_Who are you?'  
_

She took a step forward and…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes snapped open, and for a moment she lay absolutely still. There was nothing towards here, nothing out of the ordinary. Morning sunlight spilled in through her windows, dappling across her pink walls and the ceiling. A ray fell across her dog calendar, hanging on the wall above her bed, and she sat up.

_'Who was that?' _she thought

Things seemed so quiet.

'_Why wasn't Toge-san shouting at me to get a move on?' _

Her eyes fell on her alarm clock. The hour hand was pointing, unbelievably, at the six.

'_Oh, it's this early?'_

Part of her wanted to crawl back underneath the covers, but she felt so wide awake now. It seemed pointless. Might as well get dressed and get the day started. This she did, and cast one look at the sleeping Beast of the Seal before leaving the room.

Toge-san was tossing back and forth under her covers, mumbling something about sushi. Misty grinned and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, the streets were as quiet as the house and she closed her eyes while gliding over the sidewalks. The brisk morning air felt cool and refreshing on her face, and she spun mid-stride to skate backwards and tilt her face up to the turning leaves overhead. A morning stroll was good every so often. Maybe she should make the effort to do this more frequently.

'_Demo, it was really comfortable in bed too.'  
_

That made her think of her dream again, and she returned to skating face forward so she could concentrate. That dream, she'd seen it when she first met Toge-san.

She'd seen it when Ash first came. And -

Misty rolled to a gentle halt. By accident or design, she had ended up right here at the arch again, at the Shrine.

- and she'd met Erika-sensei the day before. _'Is there a connection?'_

"Erika-san," she murmured aloud. "What a strange teacher."

"You think so?" asked a voice, Misty almost yelped and turned around quickly. Her teacher was standing right behind her, her short hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wearing traditional clothing.

"Gomen, did I surprise you?"

"Ano, um, er," babbled Misty for a while, then gave it a miss. "Good morning."

"Good morning. You're up early this morning, Kasumi-san."

"I got up a little early today, so I thought I'd take a walk."

Erika held up the twig broom by way of her own explanation.

"I'm cleaning up the shrine grounds. Since I'm the only daughter here, they really make me work."

She gave a light laugh, and Misty felt a goofy smile spreading across her face. Erika-sensei was so beautiful and sweet. Misty felt utterly guilty talking to her like this when she was just slightly insulting just a few seconds ago.

"I'll help!" Misty offered

"But what about your walk?" asked Erika

"I'm fine."

"Can we help too?" queried two familiar voice, and Misty and Erika turned to see two teenager's standing beside their bike's, smiling.

"Butch-kun! Jessie-san!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four of them worked in companionable silence, sweeping and clearing away debris from around the tree.

"Can I toss this out over here?" asked Jessie

"Hai. Arigatou." Thanked Erika

Misty watched the Butch and Erika speak, as Jessie went to take out the trash, forgetting her own task for the moment. She was so glad she'd woken early today. ­

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback:

Duplica's car left, and Ash decided it was his cue to depart. But he took a moment to lean in towards Misty as he walked past.

"Be careful," he muttered. "That teacher really is something." Before she could respond, he began to stomp away.

End of Flashback

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene from the night before replayed in her mind as she watched the woman before her. Ash-kun had told her to be careful, demo, she got all hanyaan when she saw Erika-sensei!

A little while later, Erika disappeared into the hut and returned with three wrapped bags in hand.

"You guys were a great help," she complimented. "Thank you so much. These are chestnuts that we grew on our tree, here." She offered

"We can have them?" Jessie asked, eagerly accepting the gift of food.

"Of course." She replied

"Arigatou!" they all chanted.

"It's about time, for school" murmured Butch, glancing at his watch.

"Misty-chan, you're going to school, ne?" Butch asked

"Hai." Misty replied

"Do you want to walk with us, part of the way?" he asked

"Hai!"

"I'll go get our bike's then." He said as he went, Misty thought, she would burst with happiness as she clutched her present to her chest and watched him walk away. Jessie smiled as she watched Misty face turn all happy.

She didn't see the way the Erika was looking at Misty, who had a twinge of sympathy in her warm green eyes.

"Yawa-san," her teacher began rather hesitantly.

"Hai?" replied Misty as she and Jessie turned their heads to her direction

Erika pressed her lips together

'_Now's not the time.'_ She thought as she shook her head.

"Nothing." She said, but Jessie noticed that that Erika's expression turned sad

'_Kasumi-san was to realize it, herself,' _Erika thought sadly

Jessie frowned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohayo!" greeted Misty as she arrived at her classroom

"Ohayo!" greeted all her friends in reply, Misty skipped to her desk.

"Ohayo! Duplica-chan."

"Ohayo, Misty-chan." said Duplica as she studied her friend perceptively. It would have been impossible to miss that glow. "The fact that you are so ecstatic this early in the morning,­ it must have something to do with Butch-kun."

"That's half of it," said Misty acknowledged, opening her bag. "The other half is this."

She showed Erika's gift and beamed.

"Those are?" asked Duplica

"Well, this morning, Erika-sensei -" explained Misty but was cut of by a yell

"I told you to be careful around that teacher!" Ash snapped, and Misty jumped backward. She hadn't even sense him come close. _'How did he do that?'_

"Ash! But -"

"Satoshi! Sheesh, you don't have to leave me behind while I'm changing shoes." said May flounced toward them with indignation in her pretty eyes then noticed the bag that Misty unwrapped.

"Oh, those are yummy looking chestnuts." She said

"Would you like some, May-chan?" Misty asked

The brunette-haired girl nodded enthusiastically, then demonstrate on how to crack them open, on her desk.

"To open chestnuts, you open them here,­" she said and as an expert she cracked one on the edge of the desk, then inserted a nail to split open the crack, "and you take this part like this." She peeled back the hard outer casing, and Duplica and Misty clasped their hands together in delight.

"Kakoi!" exclaimed Misty

"May-chan, do you like chestnuts?" asked Duplica

Ash sulked and slumped in his chair as he watched the three girls' chatter. Apparently no one was ready to take the new arrival seriously except himself. Didn't anybody else care who she was, or what kind of magic she possessed?

Speaking of which, there was a sudden flash in his mind, a sense of someone approaching.

Her. It was her approaching, and he stiffened and glared at the open doorway just before she appeared in it. It seemed she could feel his glower, and she paused for a moment to glance his way and smile sweetly.

She didn't seem at all threatened by Ash's suspicion, and that only made him worry more then he glanced at the group and signed, they were still talking about chestnuts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James was working late that evening, and it was just Misty father and her, that sat at the dinner table. Mr. Yawa was scanning the memo she'd brought home from school while he ate the desert with one hand.

"Oh, your math teacher is on vacation?" he asked and she nodded.

"Apparently, it's going to be a long vacation."

"The substitute teacher is Erika-sansei" she said and thought she saw her father stiffen slightly.

"Erika-sensei? That Erika-sensei?"

There was no mistaking his wide eyes behind the glasses, or the intense gaze that he was giving her.

"Hoe? Otou-san, you know about Erika-sensei?" she asked curiously

"Erika from the Shrine close by, right?"

"Mm."

Her father nodded to himself, still clearly troubled.

"I guess she came back to this neighborhood."

"How do you know her?" she asked again

Mr. Yawa hesitated, then smiled.

"Erika-san was a student teacher for James-kun when he was in school."

'_Oh.'_ Misty relaxed. _'Why hadn't James just said so?'_

"So Erika-sensei and Onii-chan really did know each other after all,"

Immediately her dad tensed again.

"…After all?" he repeated

"Remember how I was late yesterday, and Onii-chan came to pick me up? We met Erika-sensei over at the Shrine then. Otou-san?" asked her dad

Now her father was looking out the window, worry evident in his eyes.

"Did, James-kun say anything?"

"No, nothing. But when he saw Erika-sensei, he looked really surprised."

'_I bet,'_ Mr. Yawa thought grimly, and sat back to watch his daughter finish her dinner.

'_If only she knew…,'  
_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night crept onward, and the round silver moon hung low and heavy in the sky. Erika ignored the chilly air and stood watching it, a tiny smile on her lips. She did not turn around at the whispering sounds behind her, or the prickle that she could feel.  
She did not turn to see the black whirlpool open up over the ancient old tree, then flow into its branches. It wasn't necessary.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:55

"Was it really the presence of a Clow Card?" said Misty as she glided down the dark in her skated through the empty streets, following Toge-san as she flapped for all she was worth.

"I never wake up once I fall asleep, and it woke me up! I'm sure of it!"

It was late and Misty was tired, and she really wasn't paying all that much attention to where they were going.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Description of what Misty is wearing:

She was in her pink P.J's and has a long brown coat on, and her skates on. So, she also had her skate gear on. She had her hand in full form at hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Togepi came to a halt, she looked at their surroundings in surprise.

"The Shrine?"

"I feel the presence from here."

"Are you sure? Here again? I captured Maze here yesterday, too."

Togepi's expression became thoughtfully.

"This is where that strange teacher is?"

She nodded, then looked at the inky blackness beyond the arch.

"I wonder what Card it is."

"It's a Card that has quite a bit of power," someone else spoke up, and they turned to see Ash approaching, glowing compass in hand. "I'm sure of it."

"Ash-kun!" exclaimed Misty

"I know that," Togepi grumped. "It was strong enough to wake me up."

Misty was looking from side to side now, and Ash frowned.

"What?"

"Where's May-chan and Pika-chan?"

"I left May at home. She wasn't done with her homework and Pikachu taking a nap, he's still tired cause of the training that we did earlier."

"It's this late and brat still doing her homework?" said Togepi and scoffed, she was trying to hide her disappointment but Misty shot her an angry glare.

"May-chan just transferred to our school, and she's still not used to Japanese. I'm sure she can't help it."

Toge-san subsided, suitably abashed.

"What about you? Where's that girl that always films you?" Ash asked

"I couldn't call her at this hour, she's probably asleep."

Both of them paused awkwardly. It did feel rather strange, just the two of them... and Toge-san.

"In any case," Toge-san said impatiently. "The Card is in this shrine!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And yet, it was proving remarkably and difficult to find. Finally the three of them reconnoitered at the base of the central tree.

"This is strange. I'm sure it's very close by."

"It's definitely nearby," Ash agreed, looking at his compass.

"We've been looking in this shrine for about an hour now." Whined Misty

"It had such a strong power, yet I can only feel it very faintly now," Toge-san moped.

"I'm thirsty. I wonder if there's a vending machine somewhere around." Toge-san said as she looked around

"Oh, I want something to drink too." said Misty as she reached in her pocket for any change in her wallet and tossed it at Togepi, who caught it with a grunt in midair.

"Get something for Ash too."

Toge-san gave a martyred sigh, as if asked to perform some odious and unpleasant task.

"Oh, all right. It'll be on me." Toge-san said

"What?" Ash asked in an annoyed tone.

"But that's my wallet!" Misty pointed out.

Toge-san giggled and flew off. It felt even stranger with her gone, and the two of them climbed up into the branches of the tree for a rest.

"I wonder what the Card is?" said Misty as she leaned her head against the rough bark of the trunk and gazed at the moon.

"It has to be nearby. Maybe it realized we were here, and hid."

"Demo, if there really is a Card here, it's the second we've found here." She said then thought _'Third actually, counting the Glow Card from last summer.'_

"That teacher is here, right?"

"Mm. I saw her again this morning. I helped her with the yard cleaning, and she gave me roasted chestnuts."

She couldn't quite see his face, as he was on the other side of the trunk, but she knew he was scowling all the same.

"You really don't feel anything at all when you're with that teacher?"

'_Well,­'_ she thought as she put her hand over her warm cheek and smiled.

"She makes me feel, hanyaan!" she replied dreamily

Ash cocked an eyebrow at the girl's words.

"Hanyaan?" He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "So, she makes you feel different from other people?"

"Mm."

"Those with power are likely to be drawn to others with power."

"Does that mean me?"

"You can use Clow Cards because you have power, right?"

"Demo, when I'm with Erika-sensei, I don't have any scary feelings. It makes me feel very happy."

"Scary things won't always have scary faces."

"Demo I can't do anything about my feelings when I feel that someone is good, and when I like someone. When I see Butch-san, I get hanyaan too."

"Well, I guess I'm like that too, but -" He broke off, but it was too late. Like magic that had no power until the correct words were spoken aloud, the truth was out. Neither had ever spoken of their affections to one another until this moment, and both flushed.

"Y-you, so do you really,­ like him?"

Misty nodded bashfully. '_But, I like someone else too,'_

"Um, do y-you like Butch?"

There was only silence, but she knew he didn't have to say anything. A few rustles told her that he was sitting down on his branch.

"When?" he asked

"Since Butch-kun transferred into my brother's school. It was the third semester of Onii-chan's tenth year. They became good friends on the first day, and he came over to our house. I - I guess you could say it was love at first sight. How about you, Ash-kun?"

"On the day that I transferred here,"

"S-so it was love at first sight as well. You and I are both much younger than Butch, Ash." She said as she stared hard at the ground far below before turning to face him again. She knew at this point both of their faces were flaming pink, but it was too late to go back.

"But we can't help it, because we like him."

Ash uttered some noise in his throat, then choked back the words he'd almost said and thought. '_What was going on? Why am I sitting here in this tree talking with this girl?'_

He'd had enough, and jumped down to the ground.

"Hey, wait a minute, Ash!" she yelled as he was walking stiffly away, and hurriedly Misty clambered down the trunk to follow. She wasn't quite sure what happened after her feet hit the ground, but she had a vivid impression of strong arms that reached out and it also grabbed her ankles.

A startled shriek escaped her lips, and Ash turned around. Now the force was all over her, trapping her arms and legs and dragging her inexorably backward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They have my favorite juice!" said Toge-san and cheered as she returned to the shrine, juggling three cans in her paws. Another scream for help reached her ears, and she promptly dropped them.

"Misty!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash was activating his sword now, running hard for the tree. But it wasn't even a contest. Whatever power that held Misty in its grip was drawing her into a dark opening in the trunk.

He just had time to see her swallowed completely before he got there, and then the opening disappeared. The bark was firm and tangible under his hand.

"What's going on?" he shouted at Togepi as she came near. "She was swallowed by this tree!"

Toge-san looked horrified, and turned to look at the moon hanging in the night sky.

"This is… the Return Card."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty stirred slightly and sat up. Her bed felt so much harder than usual. And she was cold.

It most likely because she was not in her bed, or her room, or indeed even indoors. She was curled up on the grass underneath the huge old tree of the Shrine.

"Huh? Why am I sleeping in a place like this? Let's see,­" she said as she wrinkled her nose in concentration as she tried to recall the events of the evening.

"I came to the shrine with Toge-san to look for a Card. Then I bumped into Ash-kun. I was talking to Ash-kun here…that's right! The tree swallowed me up and-"

She broke off her monologue as she jumped to her feet and patted the solid trunk. There was nothing wrong with it now. A soft pink petal blew past her nose.

"Hoe?"

She took a step back and tilted her face upwards. The clouds were sliding away, lifting their veil off the full and bright moon. And what she saw in the growing moonlight almost shocked her senseless. The branches were bursting with pink blossoms. How could a cherry tree be blooming in autumn?

Approaching footsteps distracted her and she turned around, hoping to see Ash. But the shadowy figure drawing near was far too tall to be Ash, or any of her friends. She had to get away and hide.

"Jump!" she whispered, and struck the Card. Wings appeared on her feet and she leapt straight upward. The mysterious blossoms were at least good cover, and she flattened herself against the trunk behind the clouds of petals.

She was none too soon. The new arrival was directly underneath the tree now, and there was no mistaking his face in the moonlight.

_'Onii-chan! What was he doing here? Was he on his way back from work?,'_ She thought, she would be in so much trouble if he caught her,­ but then, he didn't seem especially alert for her presence.

Instead he was staring at the trunk of the old tree, as if transfixed. And that was when she noticed something else. He was wearing his old junior high uniform.

"We moved here today," he murmured aloud.

'_Today?_'

"I'll be seeing you around."

Now thoroughly perplexed, she watched her brother reach out and caress the bark tenderly.

"Good evening." At the sound of the new voice, both she and her brother started. A familiar woman was standing just behind him, her long black hair moving slightly with the breeze.

"Are you visiting the shrine this late at night?"

It was Erika-sensei.

"Since we moved here, I just wanted to say, hi."

She nodded, as though it was perfectly normal to be greeting in the middle of the night.

"You know what dwells within this tree. You can see,­ various things, can't you?" she said.

James stiffened a little and looked away.

"It must be tough to be able to see things other people can't." she continued

"I'm used to it now," he muttered.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"James Kojiro Yawa"

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm in eighth."

'_Eighth grade!_' Misty almost fell off her branch at that. _'If Onii-chan was only in eighth grade, did that mean that all this is the past?'  
_

"I'm Erika. I'll see you again tomorrow."

'_I wonder if she says that line very often,'_ thought Misty with a thoughtful expression

Erika nodded toward Ash's stunned expression and walked away.

'_What was going on?'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Return Card in other words is also known as Celebi, it's a creature that takes you back to the past," Togepi explained. "But it takes an extraordinary amount of magical power, so it's hardly ever used."

"Then why did it start up right now?" asked Ash

"This tree,­ it must be the symbol of worship for this shrine. It has tremendous powers hidden inside it. It probably borrowed the tree's power. But only one person could be sent to the past, so it was waiting until someone would stand here all alone." She said then looked up at the sky. "And tonight we have a full moon."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting now, as Erika swept calmly and James came running up.

"So you were the student teacher for our class. That's why you said 'see you tomorrow' last night."

"I can't tell if you're in the class I'll be teaching just from the uniform," she pointed out, and he hesitated.

"Then why?"

"Just a hunch. It would be hard for you to explain it when people ask why you can see things other people can't, ne?"

"Well…­"

_'This really was the past.'_ She thought as she leaned forward as much as she dared to keep on watching what was happening before her very eyes.

"I'm sure we can be very good friends," said Erika informing and beaming. James gave her a suspicious look.

"Is that a hunch as well?" he asked

"No, it has a bit of wishful thinking on my part." She said as she extended her hand, and after a moment's thought, James took it and shook it.

_'So Onii-chan and sensei really did know each other. More than I ever realized.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going to happen at this rate?" asked Ash once again

"Nothing will happen until the time in the past where Misty is now catches up to the present." Explained Toge-san

"Isn't there something we can do?" asked Ash

"There is something, but…­" trailed off Toge-san

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Overseas studies?" said James as he gasped. "When?"

"Tomorrow."

Shock and horror was all over his face as he gazed at her placid expression.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked

"If I told you, James, you would have thought about it. And I didn't want both of us feeling somber." She said paying no attention to his stricken look, she snuggled up to him and rested her head against his shoulder. "I first met you under this tree," she sighed. "And it's been a year since we were under this tree, when you told me that you loved me."

Misty strained her ears, but to no avail. They were speaking too quietly to hear.

"I was really happy, because I really loved you too, James. It was fun just to spend time together with you."

"Why are you speaking in the past tense?" he choked.

His arm was still around her shoulder, and he felt a chill go through him when she pushed it firmly off and stepped away to face him.

"Let's say sayonora, for now."

"Nani!"

"Because,­" she continued, "because the next time I see you, you will have someone else that you'll be in love with, James." and before he could open his mouth to argue about that claim, but she pressed lips against his lips, silencing him and wanted to have the taste of his lips to be memorized before she left, and in a few seconds she parted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the time of the kissing part, Misty was about to sneeze but luckily didn't and unfortunately missed the kissing part cause she was busy trying to prevent her sneeze. (A/N: Sorry, it's got to be like that )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When I see you again, we'll become very dear friends, James. I promise that I will return, when the time comes."

Something in her became a little distracted at that, and she took a few steps away from the tree, leaving James speechless and immobile. She was looking up at the moon.

"A beautiful full moon. The time for a catastrophe to befall this world," It was almost as if she was speaking to herself now, but it was loud enough for both James and Misty to hear. As if in a dream, she turned slowly and let her gaze wander past Misty, up to the branches of the tree.

Misty felt disconcerted as her teacher stared directly at her, even though she was sure she was well hidden. "But, I'm sure that…­" she said but as she was alking her words became faint and fainter.

Whatever Erika was saying, Misty was sure she'll never learn what it was. A great white glow suffused the entire scene, blinding her and overcoming her brother, the tree, and Erika.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was lost in the light, and then someone was shouting her name.

"Misty! Misty!"

She blinked and shook her head to see Togepi jumping up and down in front of her face.

"Toge-chan." Said Misty as she saw the guardian beast

"I'm so glad that you were able to come back here!" Toge-san said

"I-how did I-" Misty began but was interrupted by Toge-san

"This one time," she said shortly, "you have to say thanks to the kid."

A sound interrupted their conversation, and both turned to see a green flying glowing magical creature between them and the tree.

"Misty! That's the Card's true form!" exclaimed Toge-san

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Description of the Return Card a.k.a Celebi:

There was a green magical creature. It was small almost the same size as Togepi. The whole color of it's body was green, it's head was shape like a rain drop and it has huge black eyes around the eyes were black circles. It also had antennas that had a tint of blue at the tip. It had a pair of small wings on it's back and it was glowing with a black aura surrounding it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty nodded and raised her staff.

"Return to the form that you were meant to be! Clow Card!" she yelled

While Celebi was getting sucked into the card it's dark aura disappeared and Celebi's black eyes turned sapphire, then the magical creature was drawn by the beak of the sealing staff it reluctantly formed into a Card. It hovered in midair for a moment before finally floating back to the shadows under the tree.

Ash was now panting, he raised his hand to receive it, then collapsed against the trunk.

"You were able to come back," he wheezed, before sliding down to the grass.

"Ash!" She hurried to his side and knelt down at his level.

"Misty, you were taken to the past using the Return Card. The only way to seal Return is to use Time to stop the flow of time momentarily and use that one short moment to seal it away. However you need a tremendous amount of magical power to use the Time Card as well. Furthermore, to stop the flow of Time which is going back to the past using magical power is -" Toge-san was explaining but was cut off,

"Ash-kun, gomen. Are you all right?" Said Misty interrupted Togepi's lengthy explanation, having gotten the drift that Ash had overextended himself to save her. "And thank you so much!"

Ash put his head up and stood quiet for a few seconds then he grabbed Misty by the arms and pulled her to him.

"Hoe?" she said with a light blush as she was in his arms and he squeezed lightly in a relieved hug and said,

"At least you're all right," he whispered in her ear

Then he squeezed her tighter, and failed to see Misty's face turn pure scarlet before she passed out.

"Nani? Misty? Hold your-self together, woman!" he said as he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, rapidly.

While he was trying to revive her, Toge-san turned and sent a glare in the direction of the sky. To her knowing eyes, the full moon seemed almost taunting, mocking.

"Hmm,­"

The moon wasn't the only one watching them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erika hugged herself close to the shadows of the small temple and watched the little group. It had been a rather frightening episode, but they seemed to have made it through all right. She was obviously tough enough to take it. That was good. Both would need all of their strength for what lay ahead.  
She smiled.

To be continued…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese Translations:

Hoe?- (It's like being confused)

Kakoi- Cool

Hai- Yes

Hanyaan- (A warm fuzzy feeling inside)

Onii-chan- brother

Otou-san- Father

Sensei- Teacher

Gomen- Sorry

Arigatou- Thank you or Thanks

Ne- Right

Ano- Erm…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note's:

Well there's my 5th chapter of Card Captor Misty. Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoyed the chapter! So now you know the past relationship of Erika and James. I'll try to update the 6th chapter very soon and please feel free to review and no flames, please. Oh and I need a name for Butch, you know, when he's in his magical form, like Yue is. So please help me out and figure out a name for him in his magical form, cause, I can't think of one. Pretty, please!?

Thank you


	6. Cold Ice Skating!

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or Card Captor Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a few weeks since Misty encounter with the return card and Misty has caught Shot, Sweet, Create and Change and Ash has got The Dash Card. Toge-san and Ash's relationship has gotten slightly better ever since The Charge, but the still argue about many things. And Misty feelings are still the same about Ash but she still seems to like Butch a bit more. May seems to know that Misty likes Ash and has been more competed about Ash's affection more than ever before. Yet, it seems everything the same as always, Sabrina-sensei still hasn't come back from her vacation and Erika is still the teacher of her class and sometimes she even subs for Misty other classes, which Ash says that make her even more suspicions. Erika has not talk to James since their last encounter, but she still lives at the Shrine. Right now Misty was in class and was being told about her upcoming field trip.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erika finished writing the details of the field trip on the blackboard and turned beaming at her classroom.

"Tomorrow," she announced, "we're meeting at the school's main gate at 8:00. We'll be headed to the ice skating rink by bus. Make sure you're not late."

"Hai!" replied the class with enthusiastically.

"The rink will be cold, so dress with warm clothes. And don't forget your gloves."

"Hai!" they repeated

The bell rang.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Indeed, the tolerably brisk days of autumn had fled at last, leaving them all to face the bitingly cold air. Ash, May and Duplica were waiting for the arrival for Misty, so they can start walking home together.

But the cold air made May shivered uncontrollably as Ash knelt by the curb to inspect the street. His unwavering reflection stared back at him, and with a sense of wonder he tapped on the slick surface.

"I thought it was cold," he said. "It's all ice."

Neither of them had ever seen anything covered in ice before.

May was shaking even harder as she burrowed under Ash's arm for warmth.

"Let's hurry home, Satoshi!" she said

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" said another voice at almost the same moment, and Ash found his gaze wandering past May's hair to see Misty skating toward Duplica.

The cold air had made Ash's cheeks to turn slightly pink, and his chocolate brown eyes were as calm as ever, which was one of the features that Misty liked about him, her cerulean eyes sparkled as she greeted her friends.

As Misty greeted Ash she felt a flush on her face while Ash nodded and then preceded on trying to get May to let go off his arm by pushing her off and then walked off, ahead of everyone else.

"Oy, matte!" said May as she tried to hurry up and catch up with her cousin, who was already a speck in the distance.

"-and so, Toge-san was all-­" said Misty but her voice trailed off as they drew closer to the street, and Duplica glanced at Misty.

"Is something the matter?" she asked

"Duplica-chan, look!" said Misty as she rolled forward and crouched, reaching to brush the smooth glassy surface.

"It's frozen." She said

Duplica shivered and watched her breath cloud up. "No wonder it's so cold."

Misty nodded, and then she attempted to skate out onto the street and on one panicked "Hoe!" and painful crash later, she found herself on her rump and groaning.

"Misty-chan, are you hurt?" Duplica asked with concern

"Hoe…­ I wonder if I'll be okay at the skating lesson tomorrow." She said as she felt that her feet felt like alien encumbrances as she attempted to right herself on the slippery surface.

"It will be all right. Misty-chan, you have a wonderful athletic sense. Even if it's your first time, you will be able to skate in no time."

"You think so?" Misty asked hopefully. "I'm a little worried. But I am still looking forward to it!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nani?" said Misty as she paused in the foyer at her house when she noticed that there were two pairs of men's shoes piled by the step.

'_Could it be?' _she thought

She scurried into the living room with an air of expectancy, and was not disappointed. Butch was lounging on their couch, and smiled his ever-present smile at her entrance.

"Oh, Welcome home!"

"Butch-san! Konichiwa!"

"Dinner's ready," said James as he walked past with Jessie behind him.

"Yea and I was the one who cooked," she muttered.

"Hey… I said thank you, didn't I," he said as he shrugged

"You made dinner tonight, nee-chan?" asked Misty

Jessie smiled "Yea, your dad said someone had to make dinner for tonight,"

'_Oh, that right.'_ Misty thought as she glanced at their family message board on the wall. Their father had been planning to leave on a business trip that day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eating dinner was over and Misty was in a really good mood because…

'…_Yes!'_ She thought as she skipped up the stairs joyfully. _'Butch-san and Jessie-nee-chan are going to stay the night! Hanyaan!!!'_ she thought as she entered her room

Togepi leaned back on Misty's comforter and turned her head left. Then she turned it right. Then left again, she was not paranoid-schizophrenic, nor was she watching a tennis match on TV. She was watching Misty pace back and forth across her room.

First left.

Then right.

Finally she stopped and clasped her hands together.

"I think I'll go make a late night snack now." She said as she headed downstairs

"You just ate dinner a few minutes ago," pointed out Toge-san.

"Demo, Butch-san eats a lot! He might be hungry already."

"He came over to study exams, right? If you eat too much, don't you get a little sleepy?" said Togepi as if she felt she was speaking from experience and Misty shoulders slumped as she came back in the room.

"You're right." Said Misty as she signed

"Yeah, that's right."

"Then I'll go take them some tea and sweets!" she said and with that she vacated the room, leaving her with peace and quiet once more.

'_I've thought it before,'_ she pondered grimly, _'And I'll think it again. I do not understand young girls in love.'  
_  
"Since it's cold tonight, I'll make them hot tea," announced Misty to the empty kitchen, and perched on her stool to wait for the heating kettle. It was absolutely quiet downstairs, the house mostly silent.

She didn't feel tired at all, but hummed a little tune to herself as the water began to bubble. A loud yawn startled her just before she began pouring.

"What are you doing?" her brother inquired sleepily.

"I was thinking about bringing up some tea." She said with a tray in her hands "Oh, is Jessie-nee-chan going to sleep in your room, too?" she asked with one eye brow raised and a smile on her face

"Nani!? Why do you make sound like a bad thing?!" he asked with a embarrassed voice and with a blush on his face.

"I'm not, I'm just asking," she said innocently

"Well… she is but she's sleeping on the bed, while Butch and I sleep on the floor, beside she's like a sister to me,"

"…right," she said as she was ready to go make the delivery.

"Oh, be quite and thanks," Said James as he shot her a crooked grin and plucked the tray from her hands and said "It's late. Runts should go to sleep. Good night."

She never had a chance to argue or plead before he'd disappeared up the stairs again. And just like that, she was alone in the kitchen once more.

"Hoe," she sighed mournfully.

Feeling let down, she dragged herself up the stairs and began to plod toward her bedroom. This was a terrible turn of events.

"I made the tea and everything, but I couldn't even see him!"

The winter cold pressed at her, making her feel vulnerable, depressed.

"Misty-chan." She was just passing her brother's door when it opened, the warm yellow light spilling out from behind Butch's beaming smile.

"Thanks for the tea," he said simply. "Try not to get sick. Goodnight."

She stuttered and stammered for a short while, finally managing to reply with her own "goodnight", and then he disappeared back in James's room.

And then all was right with the world.

"Hanyaan! I'm so happy! I'm so happy!" she said unable to contain herself, she whirled Togepi around and around in her room, swinging her in a circle while she frantically pleaded for rest.

"H-hey, Misty! Go to sleep! Aren't you going skating tomorrow!"

That caught her attention at last, and she subsided.

"That's right, tomorrow is the skating lesson." She said feeling content and satisfied she plopped down on her bed and switched off the light. "Goodnight, Toge-san."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty's Dream:

_'I've been here before,'_ Misty thought dreamily.

Through a haze in her mind she watched the lights of the Tokyo Tower bounce off the building and reflect upwards, meeting the lights of the stars shining downward. It was all very beautiful, but she wondered what she was doing there. She clutched her staff a little tighter to her as the Cards fluttered around her in the breeze.

Togepi was floating just over her shoulder.

She had seen all this before; she had been here before. But now there was a new figure, perched on the beams of the great tower itself. In the ambiguous light of the stars and the lights on the ground, it was impossible to see her face, but Misty was sure that it was a woman. Her long skirt billowed in the breeze, her hair streaming out to one side. She paid no attention to her precarious position or the lethal height.

Misty could not see her face, but she was quite certain that the woman was returning her stare and studying her every bit as much as she was being studied.

'_Who is it?'  
_

The full moon was so huge tonight. It was barely over the edge of the horizon, and seemed almost as large as the building itself as it loomed from behind like a great silver bubble. Without quite knowing why, Misty stepped to the edge of the rooftop. There was something drawing her forward,­ pulling her in…

_'Who are you?'  
_

She was about to jump…

_'Who- who are you?'_ she repeated one last time…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then she opened her eyes. She felt cold, and a little uncomfortable. Probably because she'd tumbled right off the edge of the bed and lay in a tangle of blankets on her floor.

A sleepy Togepi was pushing open her drawer and leaning over the edge.

"What?" she asked

Misty righted herself and frowned at the floor as she tried to recall the images from her dreams.

"I saw, a dream. It was a dream about some night. I've seen it before, but it's getting clearer. There's a moon in it. A full moon… Then someone with long hair."

Togepi was watching her raptly, she saw, and Misty's voice trailed off at her unfamiliar thoughtful frown.

But Toge-san said nothing, neither asking nor analyzing, and after a moment Misty gave up and began to dress.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs, James, Jessie and Butch were working in companionable harmony in the kitchen. Misty fussed a little with her hair and straightened her blouse before the greeting.

"Ohayo,"

"Ohayo, Misty-chan." Said Butch and Jessie, all her brother did was give her a sharp glance before returning his attention to the stove.

"You could've slept in." he said

"You're making breakfast this early?" Misty asked

"You're going to a skating lesson today, right? We made lunch for you." Said Jessie

James jerked his head to his left.

"It's over there."

Misty smiled her thanks and skipped closer. But upon being confronted with her boxed lunch she was too startled to even comment. It was a huge pile of food; she could never dream of eating it all!

"Hoe?" she said confused

"Just kidding," Butch chuckled, and handed her a medium-sized box packed with the same foodstuffs. "That one's mine. This one's yours."

'_Oh.'_ She smiled in relief.

"Arigatou!" she said and it was getting late, and hard as it was to part company with him, the field trip was waiting. She hurried to the foyer and pulled open the door, shivering at the cold gust that greeted her.

"It's cold again today. I'm going now!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From Misty's bedroom window, Togepi watched her say goodbye and then shut the door, tucking her scarf more firmly around her neck before exiting the garden. There would be no skating today, not when she was going directly to the bus.

_'A full moon,­ long hair…­'_ she thought

"Kosaburo." She whispered as she looked up in the sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May huddled into her jacket, trying somehow to press further back into the seat. Outside the frosty glass, she could see the bare and stripped trees standing forlornly in the cold, bedraggled and brown leaves skittering over the ground below. She was rapidly learning to loathe the cold, and nothing looked colder than that depressing scene outside the bus window.

"I don't want to skate on such a cold day like this," she whimpered.

"You'll get warmer as you skate," said Ash, more than bundled up himself. They were both still acclimating. The two girls sitting in front of them overheard the conversation, and nodded in sympathy.

"May-chan is usually so excited about Phys. E.D class."

"I'm sure she's not used to the cold," offered Casey, "being from Hong Kong."

"You think so?"

"Hong Kong is warm. I read in a book the other day that in Hong Kong there are people called monks. And they're fine no matter how cold it is out."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"That's amazing."

"Those are people who went through about a hundred years worth of training," pointed out May from behind them.

"We'll be at the skating rink soon," Erika announced from the front of the bus.

"Hai!"

The bus ground to a halt in the drive, and the excited students stampeded inside to pull on their skates.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was out in the ring, happily skating.

Misty was still lacing hers up when she saw Duplica glide out onto the ice.

Duplica was never particularly athletic, but she possessed such innate grace that even ice skating seemed to come naturally to her.

She looked up to see Misty watching and waved her over.

"Misty-chan!"

"All right!" she called back, and stood. "I'll try it," she muttered to herself.

Wobbling slightly, she managed to trip her way over the rubber mats until she'd reached the entrance to the rink. The change was immediate once her blades met ice; there was no traction and she slid a few paces forward. "Oh, it's kind of like skating -"

A slight motion sent her feet flying out from under her, and for the second time in two days she fell painfully on her rear.

"Ouch. Maybe not."

"Daijobu, Misty-chan?" inquired Duplica, skating closer. Misty nodded, then they both watched Ash slide helplessly past them. A little ways in, he grunted and pushed himself to his feet again, only to fall over with a yelp.

"Satoshi!" May called in concern, but crumpled the moment she let go of the safety railing. Erika grabbed her arm just in time.

"Let's practice together," she suggested. The older black haired woman was, of course, fluidly graceful on ice skates, and she moved backwards while holding May's hands.

"One, two, one, two, one, two," she chanted, helping the younger girl find her stride.

"Erika-sensei is very good at this," observed Duplica.

The morning wore on. Students received instruction or practiced on their own, varying by skill level, and Erika watched the students try out a mid-stride turn.

Sakura, Tracey, and Casey managed it with little trouble, but Brock tripped up and tumbled to the ice with a yell.

"Daijobu?" said a voice, Brock looked up to see Erika's hand extended, leaning close to offer her assistance.

"Hai," he murmured, and allowed her to help him to his feet. She did not let go.

"You won't trip if you keep your legs shoulder width apart, and move slowly," she instructed.

"Hai." He replied with his head low

"Do you want to skate together for a bit?" she asked

"Hai!" he said excitedly

Duplica watched Brock clutch at Erika-sensei's hand a little more tightly, and the two moved off in slow tandem.

"Everyone is doing their best."

"Yeah, I hope we can all skate together in the afternoon," Sakura replied.

Erika had found another student who is, of course, Misty, who held her hand as the two went forward.

"It's like kicking the ice," she suggested. "One, two, one, two, one, two,­ that's it, Yawa-san."

Misty strides were getting longer and more confident with every stroke, and Casey watched them pass.

"Misty-chan is getting the hang of it after all."

Ash was watching them too, and when he tried to lengthen his stride to match Misty's, he was rewarded with a collision on the ice.

"Oof!" he cried

"Satoshi, daijobu?" said May as she tried to skate forward, but ended up tripping and dragging Casey with her. May almost smashed her nose right into the ice.

"Ouch! It's cold!"

"Daijobu?" asked Erika as she inquired worriedly of them all. Ash shot her a sulky glare and climbed once more to his feet before skating off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At last lunchtime arrived, and a pair of happily tired students peeked over the counter at the snack bar.

"I'd like cocoa."

"I would like hot milk, please." Nursing their comfortingly warm drinks, Misty and Duplica made their way across the lobby again.

Misty caught sight of May, hunkering miserably down by the space heater by the lounge seats.

"May-chan, do you want to eat lunch together over there?" Misty asked

"If I move one step from here," came her muffled reply, "I'll freeze."

"Daijobu?" asked Duplica

"I'm not all right!" she said and indeed, she looked it. Her normally golden face had lost all color, and there was a faint tinge of blue in her lips.

Misty and Duplica exchanged worried glances.

"I'll be back later, so let's skate together."

It was all she could offer, and Misty and Duplica went on their way.

May inched closer to the heater until she was practically on top of it, wondering if the darn thing was even working. It certainly didn't feel like it. _'Why did Japan have to be so cold?'_

"Let's eat," all the girls chanted, and began to dig in. Misty's chopsticks hovered over her rice just a moment longer than the others, however. Naturally, Duplica noticed.

"Is something the matter?" she asked

"James, Jessie and Butch-san made me lunch today!"

"That's wonderful."

"It's a shame to eat it, but I guess I have to." She said because she was too hungry to consider the alternative, and popped in a mouthful of her lunch.

"Oh, Erika-sensei!"

All the girls looked up as the woman glided past, skating smoothly and easily over the surface of the ice. Her shining black hair swished as she turned mid-stride to skate backwards, with hardly a break in her momentum. She really was quite good.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch completed and feeling inspired, Misty worked extra hard that afternoon to skate as well as her teacher. Sakura watched Misty skate confidently along the rink edge.

"Misty-chan really has gotten much better."

"Nothing less from her." Said Duplica

Someone else equally athletically gifted, but not nearly so inclined to face the elements, was still huddled down in the lobby.

Erika-sensei knelt by the shivering May with concern in her eyes.

"What are you doing there? You really hate the cold, don't you, Haruka-san?"

"Hai! It's so cold!"

"If you're sitting still, you'll be even colder. Now, show some energy and go skate." Not accepting any argument, she hauled the girl to her feet and gave her a gentle push toward the rink.

"…Hai," said May as she acceded from behind her scarf, and tripped her way over the mats.

Erika watched her go, then gave an involuntary shiver of her own. It really was quite cold in the lobby and she knew why and all she had to do was wait.

More and more of the students were beginning to notice that it was getting col. Casey watched her breath cloud up in front of her face, then a few of her classmates turn toward the rink exit.

"Casey-chan, you look a little pale."

"I'm really cold."

"I'm getting a little chilly myself," Tracey chimed in.

"It would be bad to catch a cold. Let's go inside and warm up." Sakura said as she placed her arms around the shivering Casey and began to guide her back to the exit. Tracey and Brock followed, then turned to glance back.

"Misty-chan, Duplica-chan, are you all right?"

"Yeah." Replied Misty

"I'm a little cold, but I'm fine." Said Duplica

"Then I'll be inside."

Ash was cold too, but filtered out his fellow students to concentrate. At long last he managed to turn mid-stride and begin skating backwards.

"I did it!"

He was promptly tackled to the hard ice by May, who covered his body with her own in an attempt to derive his body heat.

"I'm cold! Satoshi, I'm cold!" she said and Ash grunted and pushed her off to sit up, before unwinding his own scarf and placing it around her neck.

"If you're cold, stay inside." He said

"Arigatou!" she thanked him with a blush

"All right." He said and gave her an impatient look and skated away again, but she didn't move.

The ice was cold, but she didn't have the energy to get up again. The cold was all around, pressing on her, even in the lobby, everywhere. She couldn't escape it, and she could feel her heartbeat and blood flow slowing at the thought of it. She couldn't escape the cold, it was so much easier to just sit here,

Beneath her, though it was far beyond the comatose girl to notice it, the ice began to shift and crack.  
The mercury had now dropped to an unbelievable 0 degrees, and almost every student had fled the rink.

Now they crowded up against the snack counter, clamoring for cocoa and coffee and hot lemonade.

"This seems a little too cold," said Duplica forced between chattering teeth, and Misty nodded. Ash watched the one girl say something to the other, and the other one nod. They were the only ones left on the ice now. All except-

"Haruka!" he said what was she still doing out here, sitting on the ice like that? Hurriedly he skated back to his cousin and dropped to one knee. "You'll catch cold."

"I'm cold," she wheezed, not seeming to have heard him.

"Come on, stand up." He said but she did not respond, or even look up.

Gradually her shivering began to cease, until it seemed she wasn't moving at all. "May, what's wrong?"

His gaze dropped, and with a shock he realized that the ice of the rink had actually begun to coat her skates. Before his numbed senses even realized what was going on, the ice had grown to encase her entire body.

She didn't move. She had been, literally, frozen to the ice.

A few seconds later the ice snaked up to other students legs and froze them into a solid statue.

"What is this?" Ash muttered to himself. Both girls had seen it, and gasped in horror.

"Misty-chan!" wailed Duplica, and Misty turned to see her best friend become a living ice sculpture.

"Duplica!"

Now it was happening everywhere, Ash could see. The crowds of students in the snack bar, the people in the lobby, everyone was trapped in the ice. Their complaints of the cold were silenced. In the space of a few seconds, the entire skating rink had become deathly quiet.

It was just the two of them.

"What's going on?" quavered Misty. "Everyone is frozen!"

"Calm down," Ash replied automatically, searching the empty rink for a clue.

"Is this because of a Clow Card?"

"Yeah. We probably escaped because of our magical powers." He ground the edge of one blade into the ice below him. "This is caused by the Freeze Card."

"Freeze?" she repeated

Ash nodded "Also known as Glalie," he said and searched around if their was any other person's were around that wasn't frozen

'_The coast is clear, none else is here, expect for me, Misty and the Card.'  
_

They weren't quite as alone as Ash thought they were. High up, in the employees section on the second floor office, a pair of light green eyes were watching the two converse.

Erika held back from interfering. It was merely her task to watch, and this she did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Description of Freeze:

Freeze's shape was round and it has some holes in it, it was floating above ground it's body color was icy-silver it also has silver with icy blue eyes that looked as cold as how Misty and Ash felt, it and had nasty-evil smile and had two black pointy ears. It made a snarl and it turned to charge at Misty.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash saw the creature approaching just in time, and pushed against Misty to clear them both from its path.

Misty squealed in surprise and could not move quite fast enough, and with a sense of dread Ash watched the ice shoot up beneath her and carry her towards the ceiling.

But Misty was no longer the totally inexperienced girl she had been last spring. Wasting no time, she clutched at the key under her shirt.

"Release!" she called out as her key turned into a staff, then she called "Jump!" and wings sprouted on her skates and she leapt clear, landing somewhat unsteadily.

Freeze did not give up so easily however, and she shrieked as more ice shot up from the surface and rained down on her. Ash dragged her clear just before another attack splintered the ice.

"Arigatou!" she said

"Just get the Card!" he said

Another pillar of ice shot up from underneath them, knocking Ash over. He snarled as he righted himself, and started kicking at the structure with his sharp skates.

"Jump!" Misty commanded again, and tried to confront the Card. But the ice exploded beneath them again, catching Ash.

"Ash!" she screamed

Misty watched him take a hard blow and get thrown clear across the rink. His body slid across the surface for a small distance before hitting a wall of ice with a sickening crunch.

Misty cringed and lost no time in closing the distance between them. He was out cold, so to speak, lying listlessly on the ice when she dropped to his knees.

With horror she watched the ice begin to grow over his legs and arms. Viciously she struck at it, shattering the thin film, but it grew back almost immediately.

"Were not going get anywhere with this." She said as there was a low gutteral snarl beneath her, and she started.

For the first time, Misty managed to catch a glimpse of an actual form, swimming leisurely in a circle around them under the surface of the ice.

She gulped, and then saw that even the sealing staff was becoming welded to the ice. Angrily she struck at it, shattering it with a loud crack, and yanked on her collar to pull her up.

"Oy, you have to get up, Ash! Do you want everyone to stay frozen like this?"

His eyes fluttered open, and he gave her a dazed look.

When she saw recognition return to them, she pulled him to his feet and he said

"Try to lure Freeze to you and when you see a chance, and seal it away."

"…Right,"

"When it attacks, it shows itself on top of the ice. That's when you strike." Said Ash

He gave her no time to argue, but pushed away and started skating fast and hard as he could. He could hear Freeze again, and saw it more clearly as well, undulating through the ice underneath him. On and on,­ it seemed to go on forever before it had passed underneath him, a huge serpent-like fish creature.

_'I think we're going to need a bigger boat,'_ he thought grimly, and pushed harder. A sound behind him told him that Freeze had circled and was coming up fast.

A cracked appeared, and a splintering of ice just behind him let him know how close Freeze really was. Now he blessed the persistence, he'd shown that morning as he blitzed down the side of the rink, handling the corner with ease. She was ready, he saw, waiting by the ice pillars with her staff raised.

He pushed himself just hard enough to pass her, but slow enough to entice Freeze into another attack.

There was a roar, and another explosion. Misty saw the monstrous creature breach, huge and magnificent with so many shards of ice glittering in the air around it. At the height of its arc, she struck with her staff.

"Return to the form you were meant to be! Clow Card!"

Ash slowed to a panting stop and watched the beast dissolve into magic before being sucked toward the poke-ball of Misty's staff.

It seemed impossible that he had been feeling so cold earlier, now his blood was flowing hot and fast under his skin and he was breaking into a sweat.

The Card formed and floated to his waiting hand, and the jagged pillars of ice disappeared. Then, with infinite relief, the two of them saw the ice melt away from their friends and leave them free.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The student's unfroze, feeling a little thrown off. With a glance at the thermometer revealed that the mercury was now at a much more acceptable level.

"Huh? It's getting a little warmer."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May came to on the ice, and stood up a little shakily. She was dressed in a shirt, the school sweater, her parka, and two scarves on top of that.

"I'm hot!" she declared, and began to pull at her clothes.

The puzzling drop in temperature papered over, students shrugged and resumed their activities in the rink. Misty allowed a small amount of time to pass before approaching Ash.

"Guess this card, belongs to you, Ash-kun," said Misty with a smile and turn to go look for Duplica then turned around, and with a light pink blush, she said "Oh…and Arigatou,"

Ash nodded and turned around then he cast a suspicious look around them. It was just now occurring to him that he'd never seen Erika freeze over.

"Where did that sensei go?" he said

Misty shared in his curiosity, though for different reasons, and found her teacher at last by the snack bar. She was purchasing several trays of hot chocolate.

"Erika-sensei!"

"Would you take these to everyone?" she offered

"Hai!"

Feeling happy that another Card had been captured, feeling pleased that her teacher trusted her to deliver this treat, Misty skated easily amongst her friends and passed out the drinks.

Duplica skated towards her and called out to her,

"Misty!"

Ash looked up at the name, following Duplica with his eyes until his met hers.

And then he cracked a smiled, secure in his assumption that she would be okay, next time they fight a mystical creature. As his eyes were still watching her, Misty blushed and took a step, back words.

And before she even realized what was happening, her skates went out from underneath her, and she was lying on her back on the ice.

"Misty-chan, are you okay?" asked Duplica as she stared down at her friend

"Ano… Yea," she said still lying flat on the ice "Hoee," she said and she tried to get back but ended up falling again.

Groaning gently, she looked at the ceiling and wondered, exactly, why this kept on happening to her.

To be continued…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese Translations:

Hai- Yes

Oy- Hey

Matte- Wait

Hoe- (It's like being confused)

Nani?- What?

Konichawa- Hello

Nee-chan- Sister

Hanayaan- (A warm fuzzy feeling inside)

Demo- But

Ohayo- Good Morning

Arigatou- Thank you or Thanks

Daijobu- Are you alright?

Sensei- Teacher

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Gomen, for taking so long to update another chapter, but here it is and I wanted to give some thanks to Tommy Oliver Brachio Black for leaving a review for every chapter and also sharpiequeen666 for doing the same and for giving that suggestion to make Butch's magical form name to be Kasaburo and everyone else too. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to work on the 7th chapter, real soon, so please leave a review but no flames, please.

Thank you


End file.
